Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso
by fanneth
Summary: Sakura sabe que es torpe y sabe que no tiene talento para la cocina, por eso decide tomar clases de gastronomía. Sin embargo, debido a esa decisión, su vida dará un giro de 180 grados.
1. Chocolate

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 1**

**Chocolate**

Soy torpe. Lo sé. Pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

-Una chica que no sabe cocinar, no es una chica.

Sí, lo dijo mi hermano¿qué podría saber él sobre mujeres? Nada. O todo…

Ya me amargó el fin de semana, y yo que estaba muy contenta porque iba a ir con Tomoyo a comprar ropa y más ropa sin parar. Con esto, ya me empecé a preocupar. ¿Y si en realidad nunca llego a casarme porque no sé cocinar ni una pasta? Me entró el miedo, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido grandulón, con una cabezota dura y un hocico grande. Ah, que por cierto, le llamamos Touya.

Recuerdo que inmediatamente después de ese "gran consejo de hermano", fui corriendo con mamá a preguntarle si era verdad lo que aquel dulce familiar me había sugerido. Sólo con recordar la sonrisa lastimosa que ella dibujó en su bello rostro, me hace vomitar.

-Eh… hija, -dudaba mientras hablaba. Si dudaba de lo que quería decir¿por qué seguía hablando? Me hacía sentir peor su tranquilidad fingida-. No es que sea completamente necesario que una chica sepa cocinar. Tú eres una niña muy linda, puedes cautivar a cualquier chico, pero… bueno, saber cocinar refleja feminidad… y denota si serás buena esposa o no… mmm… a lo que quiero llegar es que… bueno, con respecto a tus habilidades en la cocina… pienso que, no estaría de más si tomaras unas clases…

Aún sigo meditando qué habrá querido decir realmente mi madre.

Sin embargo, aún no descarto la posibilidad de traducirlo a "eres una torpe en la cocina, enséñate o no tendrás marido jamás, ser linda no te bastará". Qué conmovedor ¿no creen?

Definitivamente no iré con Tomoyo, aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Mango y Von Dutch, los echaré de menos, no pude ir esta semana, prometo que volveré pronto.

Hay algo de lo que me debo ocupar. Y el lugar que me puede ayudar está ya cercano. Sí, a unos metros. Ahí está.

Edificio blanco. 415. Cerezo, esquina con Puerto Clavel. Instituto de Enseñanza Culinaria.

¡Qué bien! No fue difícil encontrarte, buen Instituto. Mi nombre es Sakura, y el tuyo ya me lo sé. Estoy parada frente a ti, (¡¡Mírame!!) y pongo en ti todas mis esperanzas para que me hagas una mujer hecha y derecha, que no sea torpe en la cocina y conquiste al mejor de los hombres que haya existido jamás. Confío en ti, Instituto.

Sólo tengo que entrar, hablar con el director, inscribirme y ya está.

Manos a la obra.

Tanta es mi emoción que corro hacia el edificio blanco, que se alza ante mí como un tío amable y emanante de esperanza. Casi siento que abre los brazos para darme un abrazo. A esta pobre chica hambrienta de saber.

Ya casi llego… sí. Pero creo que una piedra y el suelo no querían que llegara.

De repente me encontraba dándoles un beso, nada apasionado. Cómo duele. Hacía tiempo que no sentía ese ardor en las rodillas. Mis manos… oh también llenas de tierra. Ahora con qué presentación llegaré al Insti… ¿chocolate? Veo chocolate. Huele bien. Y me ayuda a levantarme.

No, no es chocolate.

-¿Estás bien?

Y me quedo mirando esos ojos. Sí. Son color chocolate.

-Disculpa, te pregunté si estabas bien –vuelve a repetir.

Me quedo como hipnotizada, más bien como idiota, sin poder contestar. Hasta que al final, me acuerdo de las lecciones que antaño me dio mi madre sobre cómo pronunciar la palabra "sí".

-Sí…

Dije sí, ya contesté. El muchacho de ojos color chocolate no sonrío, pero juraría que sus ojos si lo habían hecho.

-Bien. Ten más cuidado. Nos vemos.

Y se fue.

Se fue.

¿Ya había mencionado que se fue?

¡¡SE FUE!!

¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DETUVISTE SAKURA KINOMOTO?!

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DETUVISTE SAKURA KINOMOTO?! –grita Meiling.

-Estaba demasiado atontada para hacerlo… el golpe fue algo fuerte.

-Pero aún así, podrías haberle preguntado su nombre, su teléfono, dónde estudiaba¡¡su estado civil!!

Ella tenía razón. Siempre la tiene. ¿Qué clase de chica se encuentra con ese tipo de chico, se queda como estúpida mirándolo, luego balbucea una estúpida palabra y deja estúpidamente que se vaya sin decir más?

-¡Sakura!

Una chica de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve se acerca trotando alegremente.

-Hola Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué esa cara? –pregunta ella, con su dulce voz.

-Lo que pasa es que Sakura dejó escapar al amor de su vida.

-¡Meiling! Apenas y lo vi una vez. ¿Cómo puede ser él, el amor de mi vida?

Meiling siempre tiene la razón. Meiling siempre tiene la razón. Meiling siempre tiene la razón.

-Oh¿en serio¿Y cómo era él? –preguntó Tomoyo mirándonos con diversión.

_Chocolate_.

-Era muy serio, -respondí-. Alto, de ojos y cabello de un oscuro café. Era guapo, creo…

Meiling lanzó una carcajada sonora.

-¿Por qué dudas de ello? Si hacía rato que llegaste con un: MEILING HE CONOCIDO AL MUCHACHO MÁS GUAPO QUE HE VISTO EN MI INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA.

-Oye, nunca dije la palabra "insignificante" –reclamé.

-Se oye más dramático –replicó Meiling con una sonrisa perversa.

-Y ¿qué paso? Lo dejaste ir así¿sin decirle nada?

(…)

-Ya sabes cómo es Sakura de tímida –exclamó Meiling, lanzando un suspiro de resignación-. En fin… tengo hambre, Sakura ve por unas patatas fritas.

-¿Por qué yo?

-De castigo por ser torpe y cabezona.

Anda. Hasta mis propias amigas me lo confirman.

Sin embargo, a pesar del incidente que me pasó, pude inscribirme al Instituto. No estaba nada mal. Era elegante, los salones estaban climatizados, y contaban con un equipo muy completo. O al menos eso me dijo la directora del Instituto. Sin embargo, mi nombre (y mi dinero) yacen en algún sitio de ese respetable lugar donde…

-La comida es sinónimo de pasión. Bienvenidos sean alumnos, a una clase más en este su Instituto de Enseñanza Culinaria, al que cariñosamente nombramos Yecu. Ahora daremos la bienvenida a una nueva compañera que nos acompañará en este curso… su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Miré a todo el salón con timidez. No podía evitarlo, ser tímida era algo que se me daba innatamente. No vi caras conocidas, todos eran nuevos para mí. Supongo que estaba bien, si alguien de la preparatoria se enteraba que estaba cursando en este Insituto…

Caras deformadas se ciernen ante mí, y risas y comentarios burlones invaden mi cabeza.

_-¿SAKURA KINOMOTO EN UN INSTITUTO DE COCINA¿¿ES VERDAD??_

_-NO HAY PORQUE DUDARLO TODOS SABEN QUE ES MALÍSIMA PARA COCINAR._

_-YO OPINO QUE NINGUNA ESCUELA DE COCINA PODRÁ SALVARLA._

_-SAKURA¡TRAEME PATATAS!_

Un momento¿qué hace Meiling en mi ilusión de baja autoestima?

-Bueno, también les tengo una noticia -La directora, una señora alta y… ¿cómo decirlo más sutilmente? Fornida, sí. Abarcaba casi la mitad del salón caminando con pasos de gigante y observando con una mirada de ave rapaz-. Debido a que la maestra Ariadna está en incapacidad, he de introducirles a un nuevo profesor. Es algo joven y no parecería su maestro, sin embargo ha ganado varios famosos premios por ser un excelente cheff, viene de Hong Kong y su nombre es… bueno, que se los diga él mismo. Pase, por favor.

Y cuando entró, otra vez vi y olí el chocolate.

-Buenas tardes. Soy Li Syaoran, y a partir de hoy seré su nuevo maestro.

Continuará (!)

**Notas de la autora:**

_Bueno este realmente no es mi primer fanfic, había hecho otro hace muchos años y era de Harry Potter, pero como no lo he terminado por eso mismo no lo publico. Me gustaría algún día poderlo publicar pero ahora no. Por el momento publico este que fue publicado primeramente en donde tuvo su "premiere" por así decirlo, jeje. _

_Este fic fue inspirado mientras comía un pay de queso, y me daba unas vueltas por el foro, y escuchaba canciones románticas. Como mi pareja de anime favorita es Sakura y Syaoran, quise que los personajes principales fueran ellos. Bueno, en realidad, es Sakura la que estelariza esta obra, ella y sus pensamientos locos. _

_Espero que este fanfic les guste tanto como me gusta a mí escribirlo y agradezco su atención._


	2. Pepinillos

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 2**

**Pepinillos**

-Y apuesto a que ni le dirigiste la más mínima palabra.

Una de las preguntas que quisiera hacerle a Dios en el momento que muera y llegue a Su Presencia será el por qué Meiling siempre tiene la razón en todo, y por qué siempre sabe todo.

-Interpretaré tu silencio –me dijo con voz malhumorada, mientras se abanicaba con las manos la frente.

Hacía un calor de los mil demonios y Meiling, Tomoyo y yo habíamos concertado un picnic en el parque, y precisamente el día que pensábamos pasar el día al aire fresco y bajo la sombra de los árboles, ese mismo día tenía que ser el más caluroso de todo el año.

-Tomoyo, pásame uno de tus refrescos, por favor.

Obediente, Tomoyo se lo dio. Meiling bebía como si llevara tres días en el desierto del Sahara.

-Bueno, pero debo admitir que este "club sándwich" está riquísimo Sakura… ese Syaoran hace milagros. Debo conocerlo y felicitarlo.

-Pueden ir visitas de vez en cuando, para evaluar el trabajo de los estudiantes –dije-. Pero creo que todavía no, hasta que haya avanzado un poco más el curso y sea el tiempo de evaluaciones…

-¡Perfecto! Entonces, yo estoy más que puesta para ir… si se te ocurre olvidar invitarme, juro que iré a tu clase cuando menos lo esperes y soltaré a todos que amas a tu…

-Sakura –interfirió Tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas más dulces- ¿entonces no has intentado hablarle a Syaoran?

Me pregunto¿por qué las dos lo llaman por su nombre¡¡Es mi maestro!! Además ni lo conozco. Hablan de él como si fuera un amigo que todas conocemos.

-Mmm… lo he intentado pero lo único que he logrado es acercarme a cuatro pasos de distancia de él.

Meiling me miró con preocupación.

-Tuj situajción esh grave, Shakura, debesh actuar rápido. –me dijo con la boca llena de pan con pollo.

Actuar rápido, actuar rápido… pero si soy yo, Sakura, posiblemente la chica más tímida que haya en el mundo entero. Además¿qué diablos le puedo decir?

"Hola soy Sakura, soy tu alumna en la clase de cocina y estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti."

¡Obviamente no¿Qué podría decirle? Urgh, siento que mi cabeza se agrieta en pensar las opciones. ¿Hablar sobre la cocina¿Sobre lo eficiente que son las estufas hoy en día¿El amargo sabor del vinagre¿La enorme barriga de la directora?

¡¡AUUUCH!!

-¿Estás bien? –preguntaron Ying Fa y Pami, mis compañeras del curso, que acostumbraban situarse en las estufas de al lado.

Me había pinchado el dedo con uno de los filosos cuchillos que había adquirido en el supermercado el día de ayer.

-Eh, sí… creo que sí. Gracias –murmuro apenada. Luego dirijo mi mirada al arma en potencia que tengo frente a mí y de golpe, los recuerdos vienen a mí.

Sí, ayer, domingo. Me había levantado muy temprano por la mañana. Todo indicaba que iba a ser un excelente día. Me bañé, me vestí, desayuné y salí de mi casa en camino al supermercado.

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Era un día soleado y poco caluroso, el día que habíamos deseado para el picnic mis amigas y yo.

Llegué al supermercado, tomé un carrito y a través de los diferentes pasillos, busqué aquél que albergaba los utensilios de cocina.

_-Y PARA LA PRÓXIMA CLASE NECESITAREMOS CUCHILLOS, CUCHILLOS. CUCHILLOS DE GRAN FILO. ¡NO LO OLVIDEN!_

Aún retumbaban en mis oídos los gritos de la directora. Ese día, mi príncipe de ojos color chocolate había salido de clase temprano y había pedido a la directora que nos dijera los utensilios que ocuparíamos la próxima clase.

Cuchillos… cuchillos. Y allí estaban.

Me coloqué frente a ellos y me quedé examinándolos medio minuto, concentradamente. Elegí los que me parecieron mejores (y que estuvieran dentro de mi presupuesto) y los coloqué en el carrito.

Todo iba bien. Excelente día. Cero contratiempos. Ya había encontrado lo que buscaba. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Nada. Todo era perfecto.

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción recuerdo que giré el carrito y estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando de pronto miré al final del pasillo y mi corazón dio un brinco digno de una medalla de oro en las Olimpiadas.

Allí, al final del pasillo estaba él, él, ÉL.

Syaoran.

Li Syaoran.

Mi maestro de cocina.

Mi príncipe de ojos color chocolate.

Syaoran.

Mis manos, que asían el mango del carrito, comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón parecía estar bailando la rumba. Me quedé congelada como los altos icebergs del Antártico por unos cinco segundos.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1…

Reversa. Reversa.

Ahora mis piernas parecían que también querían unirse al desenfrenado ritmo con el que latía mi corazón. Seguía retrocediendo con la mirada fija en aquel ser tan inexplicablemente hermoso, cuando de repente, mi espalda chocó contra algo suave y mi visión fue cegada por la caída de un montón de paquetes con olor a manzanilla.

Sí. Aún recuerdo cuánto había batallado uno de los empleados para sacarme de aquella montaña de paquetes de papel sanitario. Por un momento sentí que no volvería a ver la luz.

En fin. Nunca, en mi corta vida había experimentado una situación más ridícula que ésa. Esa noche, rogué a Dios que Syaoran no hubiera visto nada, porque cuando logré salir, él ya no estaba.

Suspiré.

-En la clase del día de hoy comenzaremos con las ensaladas.

Syaoran hablaba y la sangre comenzaba a invadir mi cabeza. Bajo la mirada y vuelvo a admirar los cuchillos como si se trataran del tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Escucho cuchicheos animados y miro hacia mi lado. Pami y Ying Fa habían empezado a murmurar mientras se comían con la mirada al príncipe de ojos color chocolate.

Tenían razón para hacerlo. No había maestro más guapo que él.

-Este día comenzaremos con una ensalada sencilla. –sigue hablando Syaoran-. Ensalada de pepinillos. Como ustedes verán, he puesto en el pizarrón una lista con los ingredientes que necesitan y que están en el cuarto refrigerador, así que, les pido que vayan a tomarlos ordenadamente. Hay suficientes para todos.

Posiblemente, la palabra "ordenadamente" no existía en el vocabulario de mis compañeros de clase. Como una estampida, todos se abalanzan en el cuarto refrigerador y comienzan una pelea que bien podría igualar a la de una manada de hienas hambrientas. Decido esperar hasta que la guerra termine y todos tomen sus ingredientes.

Mientras, el pesimismo me invade.

Jamás lograría hablar con él. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan tímida¿Acaso no habría alguna cura¿Alguna hierba o sustancia milagrosa que pudiera tomar y hacerme valiente, como las espinacas hacían fuerte a Popeye?

Hay momentos en la vida que uno debe admitir que no puede. Y supongo que este es uno de esos momentos.

Acabó la guerra. Y me dirijo arrastrando los pies hacia el cuarto refrigerador, que estaba desolado. Tomo los ingredientes de la lista y regreso a mi lugar correspondiente.

Definitivamente tenía que rendirme. Una torpe y tímida como yo jamás podría hablar con él.

-Oye, se te cayeron los pepinillos.

Jamás. Jamás de los jamases. Nunca.

-Oye.

Nunca jamás.

-¡Oye!

-¿Sí? –miro a quien me estaba llamando y mis ojos se encuentran con una mirada castaña.

Me paralizo. Syaoran me había llamado y tendía hacia mí un frasco de pepinillos.

-Se te cayeron los pepinillos. Toma.

Alzo un brazo de forma robótica y tomo el frasco. Peligro. Comienzo a sentir calor en el rostro…

-Gracias –murmuro.

-No es nada –sus ojos otra vez parecían sonreírme-. Tú eres aquella muchacha que ayudé a levantarse afuera del Instituto ¿verdad?

Un momento. ¡¡Se acuerda de mí!!

-Eh… sí, soy yo.

-Bien. Ehm¿no te lastimaste ayer? Pareces presentar una tendencia a sufrir accidentes. Lamento no haberte ayudado ayer, le pedí al empleado que lo hiciera en mi lugar porque tenía prisa por irme. Pero, estás bien¿cierto?

A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Cómo¡No puedo procesar tanta información tan rápido¿Me recordaba¿Ayer¿Accidente¿Pidió que me ayudaran?

Todos los pensamientos se atascan en mi cabeza, que olvido cómo usar la función del habla. Sólo logro asentir con torpeza.

-Ten más cuidado, Kinomoto. –sus ojos me sonríen de nuevo, sin embargo, su rostro sigue serio. Luego da un aplauso-. Bien, alumnos, comencemos a preparar la ensalada.

Definitivamente, ya no hay comentarios.

Continuará (!!)

**Nota de la autora:**

_Termino el segundo capítulo, no sin antes decirles muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron y por sus comentarios. Me anima mucho que les haya gustado y con ese incentivo, planeo seguir continuando el fic, no se preocupen. Y prometo que habrá cada vez más diversión, más comida, más romance y más Sakura y Syaoran ;)_

_Sobre una pregunta que me hizo Iyen Kinoli, el título que coloqué a la historia no fue al azar, sí tiene mucho que ver xD pero no revelaré más detalles. Cabe aclarar que fue mi primera historia que surgió a partir de un título, muchas veces escribimos la historia o la ideamos y el título viene después, sin embargo, en mi mente primero nació el título y a partir de eso vino la historia ¿algo loco, no?._

_Y turkecitah, tú lo has dicho, esta historia está recién sacada del horno xD jejeje. Y esperemos que aproveche bien P_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	3. Pollo parte 1

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 3**

**Pollo, parte 1**

No sabía por qué razón accedí a hacer eso.

Me observé en el espejo. ¡Qué fachas! Toda despeinada y aparte en pijamas, y esas ojeras… pensaba en hacerme un lifting facial.

Cuando vi mi reflejo, me di cuenta que en una mano sostenía una bolsa de patatas y en la otra… una lata de cerveza.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los potentes ronquidos de mi amiga Meiling.

Recordaba el por qué había accedido a hacer eso.

Yo me encontraba en shock, sentada en el asiento del salón, cuando llegaron Meiling y Tomoyo estrepitosamente y se plantaron a mi lado.

No tuve tiempo de interrogar la razón de su aparición repentina, porque resonaron en mis pobres tímpanos los gritos de mi linda y sensata amiga Meiling.

¿CON QUE SYAORAN TE HABLÓ¡ESTO DEBE DE SER CELEBRADO¡FIESTA EN MI CASA ESTE VIERNES!

Definitivamente, ya sabía que en realidad nunca accedí a hacer esto. Más bien fui obligada.

-¡CERVEZA Y PATATAS! –había exclamado Meiling cuando Tomoyo y yo depositamos nuestra presencia en la habitación-. ¡¡¡A CELEBRAR!!!

Supuse, por el tremendo ánimo que poseía ya, que había estado tomando desde antes que llegáramos.

Películas. Patatas. Cerveza. Más patatas. Más cerveza. Más películas.

Terminé exhausta y me tiré en un rincón de la alfombra. Meiling ya estaba roncando y Tomoyo yacía sentada al lado de la cama cubierta por un suéter. Mis piernas me temblaban. Tal vez había tomado mucho, aunque no más que Meiling: hacía una hora que había bautizado la alfombra.

Me levanté y tomé una lata de cerveza con la que casi resbalaba. Y me dirigí al espejo. Al momento siguiente, mi corazón daba un brinco al escuchar un sonido repentino.

Era mi celular.

-¿Sí?

La voz de mi madre surgía de los orificios del aparato.

-Hija¿todo bien? –decía con preocupación.

-Sí, mamá, todo está bien. Meiling y Tomoyo ya están dormidas, y me disponía a hacerlo yo. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Mi madre soltaba un "También estoy bien" con un tono no muy convencido. O probablemente era mi imaginación.

-Mañana estaré allí temprano, no planeo quedarme más que esta noche. Te veré en unas horas ¿de acuerdo? –decía algo adormilada.

-De acuerdo, hija, cuidate. Te quiero.

Cuando colgó, sentía el inexplicable impulso de llamarle de nuevo, y me preguntaba por qué. Al día siguiente habría de saber la razón: en el momento en que abría la puerta de la casa y justo al lado de la mesita donde yace el teléfono, encontraba el cuerpo de mi madre, lánguido e inerte.

Sentía cómo de repente una especie de puño oprimía mi corazón con una fuerza dolorosa, y sentía un vértigo. Se me venía a la mente una espeluznante pregunta que no quería que sea respondida.

Temblando me dirigía a donde estaba el cuerpo de mi madre. Pensaba en Touya, pensaba en mi padre. Ninguno de los dos estaba en la ciudad para auxiliarme, ambos estaban en un viaje de estudios.

Presionaba más mi cabeza para pensar a quién recurrir.

Piensa Sakura, piensa… me repetía.

Un rostro entraba de golpe en mi mente y un número telefónico, que marcaba sin titubear y esperaba hasta que sonara el tono de espera.

-Residencia Doudouji –contestaba una voz familiar.

-Señora Sonomi, soy… soy… ¡Tiene que ayudarme! –soltaba con la voz quebrada.

-¡Sakura¿Pasa algo malo?

El resto de los sucesos empiezo a recordarlos borrosamente, como si los viera a través de una cámara con un lente desenfocado. Siento náuseas al recordar los sonidos, no sé la razón. La ambulancia, los llamados entre los enfermeros, la gente que atestaba el hospital. Tal vez los recuerdos ya no son nítidos porque quiero olvidarlos. Sin embargo, todo lo recuerdo cada vez que la miro a ella. En su cama, en su habitación, tan apacible, tan tranquila.

Todo acabó, me digo a mi misma. Ella está bien.

-¿Sakura?

-Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días, hija.

Coloco en su mesita de noche una bandeja con el desayuno. Una dieta especial que asignó el doctor. Pan tostado, sin mantequilla y una bebida de manzana.

-¡El desayuno! Ya es la hora.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura. ¿Lo preparaste tú?

-Sí –contesto, aunque sin orgullecerme.

A decir verdad eso es realmente fácil de hacer. Sin embargo, me preocupa el resto del menú. No habíamos avanzado mucho en las clases de cocina, apenas y comenzábamos la preparación del arroz y en el menú que había dado el doctor, contenía caldos y guisados que me parecían sumamente complicados.

La verdad no sé qué hacer. Sin embargo, mi preocupación la disfrazo con una de las mejores sonrisas que puedo brindar.

-Gracias, hija.

Y a cambio recibo la sonrisa más amorosa que he visto en mi vida.

-¡¡SAKURA, PERDOOOOOOÓN!!

Mi campo visual es obstaculizado por una masa corporal que se engancha a mi cuerpo.

-Te pido una disculpa, Sakura, fui yo la que insistí en que vinieras a mi estúpida fiesta, y que no estuvieras en tu casa y… si no fuera por mi culpa, no hubiera pasado nada de esto¡Perdóname, Sakura!

Me es imposible no soltar una carcajada.

-Basta, Meiling, no tienes porque disculparte. No es tu culpa. Las cosas pasan pero mi madre ya está bien, no te preocupes.

Los ojos de Meiling me observan radiantes, parece como si fueran a salir chispas de ellos. Tomoyo, que nos observaba divertida, dice:

-Sakura, esta tarde iremos a comprar los materiales para la clase de arte¿quieres acompañarnos?

¡¡Clase de arte¿Cómo se me había olvidado? Qué torpe soy. Bueno, así he sido desde el día de mi nacimiento. A veces me he preguntado por qué _torpe_ no fue mi segundo nombre. Hice cara de puchero.

-Me gustaría ir con ustedes pero hay algo urgente que debo hacer…

Meiling me observó con ojos de sospecha.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es eso "algo urgente" que debes hacer?

-Mm… prefiero dejarlo en duda.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas. Sakura, la que siempre compartía y siempre comentaba cada acción de su vida. A quien le gustaba relatar cada detalle, qué comió y cuándo fue al excusado…

Pero no. Esta vez no quería compartir con nadie lo que yo estaba planeando hacer, al fin y al cabo era algo que quería hacer sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Tal vez por cierta culpabilidad, tal vez por cierto orgullo. No lo sabía en verdad.

Y por eso estoy aquí, en el Yecu, en la inmensa cocina. Sola.

Hoy no es día de clase, por eso es que está el lugar tan solitario. Me parece escuchar el sonido de unos grillos a lo lejos. Ah, no, esos son en la noche. Pero también cantan en el día¿no?. Mm, bueno… eh, si… además traje lo que necesito para comenzar mi cometido.

Ajo. Cebolla. Zanahoria. Cilantro. Agua. Y lo más importante… el pollo.

Sólo falta poner manos a la obra.

…

Pero… ¿por qué paso debo empezar?

Mi mente se queda en blanco. Tomo el libro de recetas que adquirí recientemente de la biblioteca. Veamos.

Hervir agua. Ya. Lavar el pollo. Ya. Colocar el pollo en el agua hirviente. Ya. ¿Qué paso seguía…? Ah, sí. Poner en el guisado cuatro dientes de ajo. ¿O eran dos? Colocar el cilantro… ¡Un momento! Debía poner la cebolla hace diez minutos. Y, el cilantro ¡no lo lavé! Si pongo la cebolla ahora. ¡Demonios! Se me olvidó cortar la zanahoria. ¿Eh¿Qué es ese ruido? …

¡EL AGUA SE ESTÁ DESBORDANDO DE LA OLLA!

Ya había llegado hasta el piso. De repente un impulso me ordena aventar el cucharón a la pared cercana, y lo obedezco. Mis rodillas se rinden y caigo al suelo, tapándome la cara con las manos.

Definitivamente no soy buena para cocinar, ni siquiera para poder preparar el menú que necesita mi mamá. _Torpe_ no debería ser mi segundo nombre, sino _estúpida_.

Eh… no sé por qué me está saliendo una lágrima de mi ojo derecho. Y también de mi ojo izquierdo.

Cierto.

Me duele un poco el pecho, como si lo estuvieran oprimiendo fuertemente. Empiezan a salir más lágrimas, fluyen de mis ojos como si fueran fuentes.

Es verdad. No había llorado por lo que había vivido hacía dos días. Me había guardado todo, no sé por qué. Tal vez por vergüenza, o por querer hacerme fuerte. Pero no era fuerte, claro estaba.

Suelto un sollozo, que permite que todo ese dolor, y esa desesperación se alejaran un poco. Escondo mi rostro entre mis rodillas. No había caso en querer detenerme, no lo lograría.

Unos momentos después, siento algo cálido en mi hombro, y al levantar mi rostro, observo unos ojos.

Unos ojos de un dulce color chocolate.

Continuará (!!!)

**Nota de la autora:**

_Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, publicando un nuevo capítulo de esta deliciosa historia llena de comida, humor y romance xD_

_Muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic, prometo terminarlo y no dejar de continuar. Así que no se preocupen ;)_

_Sobre lo que me escribió Chibik-lady, la verdad es que esta historia es una nueva manera de escribir de lo que estoy acostumbrada, no puedo darles ejemplos de otras historias que haya hecho porque no están terminadas o no son fanfics, pero realmente solía usar una forma altamente descriptiva para escribir, y un solo tiempo, pretérito casi siempre._

_Sin embargo, en esta historia trato de jugar con los tiempos, sin poner avisos de flash-back, es su trabajo de lectores saber cuando está recordando Sakura una escena o cuando la está viviendo en el mismo momento. Si te confundes, solo guíate en los verbos, cuando estén en presente es que está ocurriendo en el mismo instante, y cuando están en pretérito, es que ya sucedió pero Sakura lo está recordando._

_Es un reto jugar con este estilo de escritura, aparte de introducirme en su forma de sentir y en su conciencia. Espero lograrlo. Sin más, me despido, deseándoles felices fiestas._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	4. Pollo parte 2

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 4**

**Pollo, parte 2**

Dulce, el chocolate es tan dulce.

-¿Qué te ocurre¿Por qué lloras?

Dulce. El chocolate me habla y sus palabras son dulces también.

-¿Kinomoto?

Kinomoto. ¿Quién será ese tal Kinomoto? Qué importa. Soy feliz así, observando y escuchando tanta dulzura. Como me gustaría probarla…

Un momento, siento mis rodillas mojadas.

¡Un momento¡TENGO TODO EL TRASERO MOJADO!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa¡Estoy empapada de agua!

-Sí creo que lo pude notar.

Al escuchar esta voz mi mente desfasada vuelve a situarse en su lugar y a percatarse de la situación. Mis engranes mentales comienzan a funcionar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cocinaba.

¿Cocinaba qué?

Caldo de pollo.

¿Qué me hizo detenerme?

No puse la cebolla en el tiempo, se me olvidó lavar el cilantro, el agua de la olla se desbordó.

¿Qué pasó después?

Me puse a llorar y a recordar lo que había pasado con mi madre.

¿Luego?

El mundo que antes era frío, se volvió cálido al sentir… ¡Chocolate¡Apareció ante mí! De la nada… y yo…

Miro a mi lado, y me quedo estupefacta al observar qué persona es la que estaba de pie, allí, observándome con preocupación.

S-Y-A-O-R-A-N.

_-¡MAYOR! HAY QUE ABANDONAR LA NAVE¡CREO QUE VAMOS A EXPLOTAR!_

_-¡¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!_

5.

4.

3.

2.

1…

Siento como el calor sube a mi cabeza a una velocidad superior. Mi rostro debe parecer un metal al rojo vivo.

Mi situación no puede ser más ridícula. Una muchacha de 16 años, sola, empapada del trasero y las piernas, dentro de un salón de gastronomía sin permiso, con una olla desbordada a un lado, y el agua derramada por la estufa y en el suelo. Y además, con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Perdón.

Es lo único que se me ocurre decir¿cómo podría explicar todo aquél desastre? Definitivamente este era mi fin, ya no podría seguir asistiendo a clases. Después de este caos, merecía el destierro. Si quería darle una buena impresión a Syaoran, ya podía darme por fracasada.

-¿Perdón? –pregunta Syaoran-. ¿Perdón?

Su tono de voz me asusta. Debe estar muy molesto. Armar ese desastre en un salón, y estar allí sin permiso…

-Pero¿qué…?

-¡Lo siento! –exclamo-. Soy de lo peor, no debo estar aquí, no pedí permiso, y causé todo este desastre por mi torpeza… pero yo sólo… quería aprender a cocinar un caldo de pollo, porque el menú de mi madre…

De pronto me veo envuelta en una calidez indescriptible. Los brazos de Syaoran son tan cálidos.

Callo. Las palabras ya no pueden salir de mi boca. Me quedo muda del asombro.

-¿Por qué diablos pides perdón? Estabas llorando desconsoladamente y pides perdón como si hubieras estado haciendo algo malo. Kinomoto¿qué es lo que sucede?

Mis brazos lo rodean de manera impulsiva. Y ese llanto que había sido interrumpido y que aún se albergaba dentro de mi corazón, vuelve a emanar.

Sin embargo, esta vez ya no me dolía, todo lo contrario, me aliviaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Podía haber sido una eternidad. Podrían haber sido sólo unos segundos. Pero, descubro que, hubiera querido estar así por siempre. Por siempre.

-Ya veo, así que es por eso que estabas tratando de cocinar ese caldo. Pues parece que no tuviste mucho éxito.

Río. Era la primera vez que lo observaba reír.

-Sí. Pero, aún me siento muy avergonzada porque me hayas encontrado así. Y sé que hice mal al no pedir el permiso… yo prometo que…

-Sólo debes prometer una cosa.

Miro sus ojos color chocolate con atención, y otra vez noto que me sonríen.

-Promete que aprenderás a cocinar el caldo.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa. Y asiento sin titubear.

-Bien, manos a la obra, entonces.

Y así, paso todo el resto de la tarde cocinando el caldo, pero ahora no lo estoy haciendo sola. Syaoran, mi príncipe de ojos color chocolate, está a mi lado, explicándome cada paso que debo tomar.

Mi corazón desea que esa tarde no acabe jamás.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, el caldo está listo.

-Bien, ahora pruébalo –ordena Syaoran.

-¿Eh¿Por qué yo? –lo miro con recelo-. Este, quién es el experto aquí.

Y le tiendo una cuchara. Syaoran alza las cejas y observa la cuchara. Luego la toma con la mano izquierda y la hunde en el caldo. Después de soplarle, la introduce en su boca.

Yo lo observo con atención, y espero su reacción.

Sus ojos sonríen de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Perfeito.

-¡YAHOOO!

Impulsivamente, tomo sus manos entre las mías y comienzo a girar. Syaoran, sorprendido, gira al mismo ritmo, cuando de pronto, tropieza con una tapa y cae al suelo estruendosamente.

-¡Syaoran¿Estás bien?

Levanta la mirada y me mira con enfado. De pronto, suelta una carcajada. No sólo una, sino muchas. Syaoran estaba riendo, y riéndose con ganas.

Lo observo, asombrada. Aquella visión no podía ser más que perfecta. Y esas carcajadas eran como un cántico celestial a mis oídos. A quien estaba viendo no era un simple ser humano, estaba viendo a un ángel.

Me sonrojo de nuevo. Y empiezo a reír también. Esa risa era demasiado contagiosa.

Así pasan los minutos, hasta que Syaoran se levanta, sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Estoy bien.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes. Es bueno ver que ya dejaste de llorar y vuelves a sonreír de nuevo.

No respondo. Las palabras vuelven a atorarse en mi garganta. Y mi rostro arde de nuevo.

-Vamos, es tarde, hora de que vuelvas a tu casa con ese sabroso caldo.

Asiento con la cabeza. Syaoran me otorga un recipiente con mi guisado dentro, se da la media vuelta, con las manos en las bolsas y se dirige a la salida.

-Syaoran…

Se detiene, y me observa.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Y sus ojos color chocolate vuelven a sonreírme. A veces pienso que sólo yo puedo verlos sonreír.

-Suerte.

Y sale del salón.

¿Qué es este sentimiento tan cálido en mi corazón¿Me estaré enamorando?

Continuará

**Nota de la autora**

_Pues no tengo mucho qué decir más que agradecer todos sus comentarios sobre la historia y también que la sigan leyendo :) es una satisfacción para mí que me apoyen leyendo los capítulos que voy subiendo, y me hace sentirme con más ánimo de seguir escribiendo otros capítulos._

_Muchas gracias y felices fiestas!_


	5. Aceite

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 5**

**Aceite**

-Sakura¿tienes fiebre?

Miro hacia el espejo más cercano, que es el que está encima del peinador de mi madre. El rostro que me devuelve la mirada tiene en sus mejillas un tono tan rojo, que se asemeja al de un tomate recién cortado. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente, negando con la cabeza.

-¡No, mamá¡E-estoy perfectamente bien! Yo creo que es por el calor de la estufa mientras estaba haciendo el caldo…

Mi madre sonríe, mostrando esa dentadura tan blanca que hace que su sonrisa fulgure de una manera hermosa y transmita una paz inmensa al verla.

-Un caldo que por cierto te quedó muy sabroso –dice, con voz dulce.

A juzgar por el calor que vuelvo a sentir en las mejillas, parecido al que sentí tras recordar esa tarde junto a Syaoran, sé que me estoy sonrojando otra vez. La verdad es que, sin la ayuda de mi príncipe de ojos color chocolate, no hubiera podido preparar el menú que había recetado el doctor para mi madre. Tengo que agradecérselo, eso, y además de que me hubiera consolado cuando más lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, algo en mí siente que unas simples palabras no bastarán, por lo tanto he estado pensando en obsequiarle algo.

Y la pregunta del millón es¿_QUÉ LE PUEDO REGALAR A SYAORAN_?

-Nosotras te ayudaremos, claro está –La voz de Meiling era determinante, y lejana a recibir cualquier clase de objeción-. No desaprovecharemos la oportunidad de ayudar a Sakura a escoger el primer regalo para su primer amor¿verdad, Tomoyo?

-Definitivamente -chilló Tomoyo, muy excitada, levantando con su mano derecha la cámara de vídeo-, no desaprovecharé la oportunidad de filmar a Sakura escogiendo el primer regalo para su primer amor.

Meiling sonrió satisfecha, mientras yo las miraba con resignación.

Esa tarde quedamos en encontrarnos en la parada del autobús y así, juntas, tomarlo e ir al centro comercial.

Y ya estaba siendo hora de partir.

-Mamá, tengo que irme –digo mientras me levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada junto a ella. Recojo con mis dos manos la bandeja donde hacía rato había traído la comida a mi madre y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, hija? –Lejos de sonar recelosa, la voz de ella es más bien curiosa.

-Voy al centro comercial, quiero comprar algo –Sin poder evitarlo, vuelvo a ponerme roja.

-¿_Algo_¿Cómo qué? –La sonrisa de mi madre se torna pícara-. ¿Un regalo a una persona?

Las palabras que pronuncia tienen tal impacto en mí, que la bandeja casi resbala de mis manos. ¿Mi madre posee alguna especie de magia para leer los pensamientos¿Cómo ése mago Gandalf que vi en una de las películas que rentó Meiling la noche que dormimos en su casa?

-Eh, eh... yo... ehm, no... este...

-¿No supiste qué decirle, entonces? –pregunta Tomoyo con una sonrisita.

Niego con la cabeza, apesadumbrada. ¿Cómo podía inventarme algo en ese momento? Me había puesto rojísima y mi lengua se me trabó horrorosamente. Aún siento los residuos del entumecimiento de ésta. Por eso no dije nada más a Tomoyo.

Recibo un fuerte golpe en la espalda que me hace trastabillar.

-Calma, Sakura... es sólo el primer regalo para tu primer amor. No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa.

Lo sé. Sé que no debo estar nerviosa, y aclarando, no estoy nerviosa...

¡¡ESTOY MURIÉNDOME DE NERVIOS!!

_DE REPENTE, ENFRENTE DE MÍ MÁGICAMENTE APARECE EL REGALO PERFECTO PARA SYAORAN. _

_-¡OH!-EXCLAMA SAKURA-. SÉ QUE ESTE REGALO ES PERFECTO PARA ÉL._

_LUEGO, INCLUSO EL PROPIO REGALO ME HABLA: _

_-EXACTO, SAKURA, SOY PERFECTO PARA SER EL PRIMER REGALO PARA TU PRIMER AMOR._

_-¡REGALO! -GRITA SAKURA._

_-¡SAKURA! –GRITA EL REGALO Y LOS DOS NOS ABRAZAMOS._

¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

-¿Sakura¿Sakura¿Sigues viva? –La voz de Meiling surge de ultratumba.

Me había quedado de pie en medio del pasillo con un hilillo de saliva colgando de mi boca y la mirada desenfocada. Miro flojamente hacia el aparador de una tienda, y de repente…

_ENFRENTE DE MÍ MÁGICAMENTE..._

-¡¡REACCIONA SAKURAAA!!

Un golpe en mi cabeza me devuelve al mundo en el cual no hay regalos que aparecen mágicamente ni mucho menos que hablen.

-Eh.

-Volviste –Meiling suelta un suspiro de exasperación.

En ese momento, mi mirada se enfoca en el aparador de una tienda y veo... _algo_.

-Sakura ¿a dónde demonios vas ahora? –grita Meiling. Mientras, Tomoyo sigue con la cámara cada movimiento mío.

Me detengo hasta situarme enfrente del vidrio que separa de mí un montón de cachivaches. Allí, en medio de montones de objetos quién-sabe-para-qué-eran, estaba un osito viejo. Era pequeño, casi del tamaño de mi mano extendida. Pasaría por un osito ordinario, si no fuera porque estaba simpáticamente vestido con un gorro alto de chef y con su pequeño mandil.

Al verlo, inmediatamente sé que es el regalo perfecto para Syaoran.

-¿Un osito¿Le vas a regalar algo tan cursi como un osito? –pregunta Meiling mientras me miraba saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa marrón en la mano izquierda y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAH!!!!

Dios mío¿a quién mataron?

-¡SAKURA, ES EL REGALO MÁS TIERNO Y ADORABLE QUE SÓLO PUEDE OCURRIRSELE A UNA PERSONA TAN TIERNA Y ADORABLE COMO TÚ! –gritaba Tomoyo mientras zarandeaba la cámara de vídeo peligrosamente.

Me sonrojé ante las palabras de mi amiga. Sí, últimamente me sonrojo mucho, desde que descubrí que me gusta mucho Syaoran. Mi príncipe de los ojos color chocolate. Un color tan dulce como su sonrisa.

Sakura, es hora de entrar en acción.

_PLAN DE SAKURA PARA ENTREGAR EL REGALO_

_A SU PRÍNCIPE DE OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE, SYAORAN LI._

_PRIMERO._

_COLOCAR EL OSITO EN UNA BOLSA PARA REGALO._

Hecho.

_SEGUNDO._

_ARREGLARME LO MÁS LINDA QUE PUEDA._

Difícil, pero hecho.

_SALIR DE LA CASA PUNTUAL._

Hecho.

_LLEGAR A LA CLASE A TIEMPO._

Tuve que correr, pero hecho.

_LOCALIZAR DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA EL OBJETIVO QUE RECIBIRÁ EL REGALO._

Hecho.

_DIRIGIRSE HACIA ÉL SIN NERVIOS Y ENTREGARLE EL REGALO._

¡¡NO PUEDO¡¡ME MUERO DE LA VERGÜENZA!!

Misión Fallida.

Game Over.

Sakura es una cobarde.

-Ahora vamos a hacer un pescado asado, muchachos, las instrucciones están en el pizarrón. Cualquier duda, háganmela saber –La voz de Syaoran llega hacia mis oídos como lejana, como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

No podía. No podía. Darle ese regalo suponía una determinación y una valentía que no poseía. Yo, la tímida, la débil, la torpe Sakura. No sé en qué momento se me pasó por la mente que podía hacerlo.

Me dirijo a mi estufa, arrastrando los pies. Me inclino para dejar el regalo en el suelo, al lado derecho del aparato, y me incorporo. Tomo el sartén, lo coloco en la llama y vierto aceite en él.

Luego, miro a la mesa situada a mi lado izquierdo y la trucha congelada me devuelve una mirada burlona.

¿¿Burlona¡Pero si ya está muerta!

En efecto, en su ojo vidrioso puedo denotar ese brillo macabro de mofa.

_Sakura, estás alucinando._

Pero no se burlará más de mí¡no, señor¡¡¡Ahora sentirás el aceite hirviendo en toda su furia!!!

_Qué cruel._

Tomo con mis dedos la trucha y cuando estoy a punto de lanzarla al aceite hirviendo, siento un empujón de uno de mis compañeros que pasaba por allí.

¡Zaz!

El sartén cae a un lado, vertiéndose todo el aceite encima de...

Me arrodillo lentamente.

Mis oídos no escuchan ninguno de los gritos y exclamaciones. Mi cerebro sólo funciona para observar con ojos desorbitados el lugar donde cayó el aceite.

-Kinomoto¿estás bien?

No puedo articular bien las palabras.

-El re... el re ... –balbuceo.

-¿Estás bien¡Kinomoto, tu brazo!

Unos brazos fuertes pero a la vez delicados, me levantan del suelo en el que estoy arrodillada. Y una mano firme me jala hacia la puerta.

Yo me dejo llevar por la voluntad de aquella mano, sin dejar de ver aquel lugar donde yace la bolsa, quemada por el líquido ardiente.

Aquella bolsa en el que estaba el primer regalo para mi primer amor.

Continuará

**Nota de la autora:**

_Hola a todos en este nuevo capítulo del fanfic, agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y el apoyo hacia la historia, no dejaré de continuarlo, porque hasta yo estoy emocionada con este fic. Quién sabe de dónde saco tantas cosas de mi mente y las plasmo en palabras, hasta ni yo me la creo._

_Creo que fui algo cruel con Sakura en este capítulo, pero ya verán que todo será para bien jojojo. No se pierdan el próximo episodio que estará genial :D _

_¡¡Felices fiestas y próspero año 2mil8!!_


	6. Helado

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 6**

**Helado**

-...por muchachos descuidados que no se fijan por dónde caminan...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un ardor descomunal en mi brazo me hace volver a la realidad de golpe. Miro a mi alrededor y descubro que estoy en una habitación pequeña, sentada en una cama, la cual está rodeada por cortinas blancas...

-¡JOVENCITA!

¡Dios! Debería ser un crimen asustar a la gente de este modo.

Una mujer robusta con uniforme blanco me observa con sus gafas, las cuales poseen tremendo aumento que casi puedo ver su cerebro a través de su pupila. Su voz me recuerda al sonido de una olla al estar haciendo ebullición.

-Debe tener más cuidado al cocinar –advierte en un chillido-. La cocina parece divertida pero también es muy peligrosa. Cocinando sin usar guantes... si le hubiera caído todo ese aceite hirviendo no sólo en el brazo, ahorita estaría en urgencias. Y ese montón de chicos... creo que también deben aprender a tratar de fijarse por dónde van y cerciorarse de no empujar a nadie del modo que lo hicieron con usted, ahora mismo iré a advertirles eso...

Mis oídos descansan al dejar de escuchar su chillona perorata. La mujer se aleja de mí y se dirige hacia la puerta de lo que yo supongo es la enfermería.

-Puede pasar, ella está mejor –le dice a alguien que estaba justo en la entrada y alcanzo a escuchar cómo los sonidos de sus potentes tacones van disminuyendo a medida que la mujer se va alejando.

Alguien entra a la habitación. Veo chocolate de nuevo.

-Hola Kinomoto.

Mi mirada observa el rostro de Syaoran, el cual posee, para mi sorpresa, una expresión de preocupación mal disimulada. Luego, de pronto, veo la bolsa que tiene entre las manos. Una bolsa café... quemada... que adentro contiene... o, más bien, contenía...

Y Sakura no puede evitarlo de nuevo. ¿Acaso llorar es uno de mis talentos especiales?

_COMPRE "SAKURA LAGRIMITAS" EN SU JUGUETERÍA MÁS CERCANA. Y DIVIÉRTASE HACIÉNDOLE LLORAR UNA Y OTRA VEZ. LAS BATERÍAS NO ESTÁN INCLUIDAS PERO LAS LÁGRIMAS SÍ._

-¿Kinomoto¿Por qué estás llorando?

Eso. ¿Por qué estoy llorando¿Qué¿A poco me afectó que por un empujón accidental hubiera derramado el sartén con el aceite hirviendo sobre el primer regalo para mi primer amor, el que tanto batallé para encontrarlo, que me era difícil poder entregarlo a quien estaba destinado, y que, para variar, al final terminó estropeándose? Ay, Sakura, por Dios, qué exagerada.

Sin embargo, sigo llorando. Y no puedo evitarlo. De repente veo ante mí un pañuelo. Miro hacia arriba y descubro los ojos de Syaoran sonriéndome como sólo él puede sonreír con la mirada.

-Aquí tienes.

Y tomo el pañuelo.

-Gracias.

Mis ojos son como fuentes, alguien cierre el grifo, por favor.

-Lo siento, Syaoran... Es que, yo...

-Después de la clase¿te parecería ir a tomar un helado?

-...yo... ¿Qué?

-Que si gustas ir a tomar un helado conmigo, después de clase... si estás libre, claro.

Mi mente no entiende. Mi mente no procesa. Mi mente comienza a trabarse.

_SAKURA, AHORA NO ES EL MOMENTO DE TRABARTE, TIENES QUE VOLVER A LA REALIDAD Y DECIRLE QUE SÍ A LA PROPOSICIÓN DE ESE MUCHACHO._

¿Desde cuándo mi consciencia comenzó a tener la voz de Meiling?

_¿ESO QUÉ TE IMPORTA A TI¡ANDA YA, DESTRÁBATE!_

Reúno toda mi fuerza mental para poder hablar con coherencia.

-¿Libre¿Yo? Eh... esto, sí, creo que estoy libre¿y tú?

_SALVE OH SAKURA, LA REINA DE LAS IDIOTAS._

_-_Digo... sí me gustaría tomar un heraldo, digo, helado contigo.

_BUENO, AL MENOS, LO INTENTASTE._

-Bien –responde Syaoran-. Te veo al rato, entonces. Y no es necesario que vuelvas a entrar a la clase, podrás ponerte al corriente después.

Mi príncipe de ojos color chocolate se da una media vuelta y sale de la habitación. Y yo me quedo como alguna clase de germen, inmóvil y silencioso.

¿Syaoran invitándome un helado¿Después de clase?

_¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE IMPRESIONA¿ES LO QUE QUERÍAS NO?_

En estos momentos ya no sé qué es lo que quiero en verdad.

Después de muchos minutos, el tiempo de la clase termina. Me miro el vendaje que hay en mi brazo, antes de tomar mis cosas, entre ellas la bolsa quemada, para salir de la enfermería.

Al caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta de salida del edificio, diviso una figura alta que espera por mí.

Si me preguntaran, de las escenas que han contemplado mis ojos, cuál es la más hermosa, contestaría inmediatamente que es la que estoy viendo en este mismo instante.

El viento, el sol, los árboles, los edificios... _todo_ parece haberse dispuesto para crear esta clase de armonía con la figura de Syaoran.

Sus cabellos marrones meciéndose al compás del viento que sopla en su rostro. Su ropa, que parece haber sido situada de modo artístico en su delgada y alta figura, crea el aura ideal de juventud y frescura de un joven que casi es adulto. Su postura, que aunque es informal no llega a ser vulgar, permite resaltar cada parte de su anatomía, propiciando el balance perfecto de ésta. Sin embargo, lo más hermoso de aquel retrato es su mirada. Esa mirada del color tan dulce como el chocolate, que mira fijamente, perdida en mundos que me muero por conocer, todos y cada uno de ellos, cada detalle, cada historia, _todo_. Si yo me pudiese perder en esa mirada, de seguro encontraría algo más que muchos mundos: hallaría ante mí el Cielo mismo.

_Y EL PREMIO A LA MEJOR POETIZA ES PARA... ¡SAKURA KINOMOTO!_

_¡APLAUSOS¡APLAUSOS, GENTE! Y UN GOLPE A LA CABEZONA QUE SE QUEDÓ PARADA EN MEDIO DEL PASILLO DE SU INSTITUTO DE COCINA._

-¿Kinomoto? –llama Syaoran, con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¡EH! Eh... ¿eh?

-¿Nos vamos?

Asiento torpemente con la cabeza y corro para situarme a su lado. Caminamos en silencio. La verdad es que no sé qué decir.

_COMO SIEMPRE ERES TAN ELOCUENTE._

Pero haré un esfuerzo.

-¿Terminaron todos de guisar el pescado?

Me esforcé, es lo que cuenta.

Syaoran me mira con sorpresa, luego asiente:

-Claro. Todos terminaron, excepto tú -¡Gracias por la directa!- Pero, tranquila, la próxima clase haremos un repaso sobre lo que hicimos el día de hoy. Mira, allí están los helados.

Syaoran se adelantó con algo de prisa para alcanzar al señor del carrito de helados, que al no ver más posibles clientes, se estaba retirando. Sin embargo, Syaoran lo alcanzó.

Yo lo miro, sorprendida. ¿Repaso¿Qué acaso no todos habían terminado de aprender el guiso de pescado?

_TORPE COMO SIEMPRE SAKURA. ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE LO ESTÁ HACIENDO POR TI?_

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Syaoran, que ya estaba de vuelta y traía en cada una de sus manos, dos conos de nieve-. Traje de chocolate... no había de otro sabor.

-¡ME ENCANTA! –exclamo.

Syaoran se sobresalta un poco, luego vuelve a sonreír con su mirada. Me gustaría que sonriera así para mí por toda la eternidad. Divisamos una banca cercana y nos dirigimos hacia ella para sentarnos.

-Vale, ahora dime porqué estabas llorando.

Casi escupo la nieve al escuchar esta pregunta.

-¿Llorando yo?

-Sí, tú.

-Ehm...

¿Qué diablos podía decirle? No se me ocurría nada para inventar... sólo decir la verdad. Fijo mi mirada en la bolsa quemada que aún la llevaba conmigo.

-Es que... la verdad, quería hacerte un regalo para agradecerte lo mucho que me ayudaste la otra tarde, al enseñarme a cocinar el caldo que necesitaba para el menú de mi madre. Estaba resuelta a dártelo –Omito por ende mi nerviosismo y cobardía-, cuando le cayó todo el aceite hirviendo encima y pues... se estropeó... y yo...

No puedo evitarlo. Otra vez abrieron el grifo de la fuente.

Sin embargo, antes que pueda darme cuenta, Syaoran me abraza y comienza a hablar.

-Tontita...

Además de torpe, tonta.

_¡SAKURA¡NO LO ESTÁ DICIENDO DE ESE MODO!_

-...no tenías porqué darme ningún regalo. Para mí, el mejor regalo es verte feliz y con esa sonrisa que muestras todos los días en mi clase. Nada más. Así que ya no llores y sonríeme de nuevo¿sí?

_The system founds an internal error. _

_Sakura is in shock mode until the next chapter._

**Nota de la autora:**

_Hola, vuelvo después de unos días para traerles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir así que tengo que aprovechar estos días antes de entrar a la universidad para terminar unos cuantos capítulos._

_Sin nada más qué agregar, agradezco su atención._


	7. Bombones

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 7**

**Bombones**

Cuando mi mente volvía a funcionar correctamente, yo ya estaba en mi habitación. Esperaba recostada en mi cama que se me quitara de una vez por todas, el temblor de las piernas que tanto me había atormentado todo el camino. Y es que, no me esperaba nada de lo que sucedió aquella tarde.

Esas palabras... esas palabras tan tiernas que habían pronunciado sus labios, y que me las dirigiera a mí. ¡¡A MÍ!! Había sido el detonante para que mi mente se trabara irremediablemente.

Había aguantado mucho sin idiotizarme completamente, pero aquello fue el límite, además, la forma en que me miró y, sobre todo, la forma en que me abrazó...

Me miraba al espejo y me preguntaba si colocándome en medio de la calle, los carros se detendrían. Mi rostro estaba teñido de un rojo intenso. En el camino, un niño de preescolar me preguntó si era un indio piel roja...

En fin, recuerdo que después de estar pensando mucho...

_¿SAKURA PENSANDO¡SE VA ACABAR EL MUNDO!_

...terminé por dormirme.

Y cuando desperté...

-Disculpe, señorita, usted parece que tiene un gran potencial para ser modelo¿me permite que la filme?

-¿Eh?

Miro a mi alrededor y veo una cámara apuntándome directamente al rostro, sostenida por Tomoyo, y a su lado, Meiling mirándome con expresión funesta.

-Sólo diciéndote ese tipo de mentiras haces caso.

-Perdón, es que me quedé pensando...

-¿A poco? Yo pensé que estabas bailando sentada...

Estamos en el centro comercial de nuevo, sentadas en las sillas pertenecientes a uno de los negocios de café más populares del lugar. Mis amigas y yo habíamos decidido juntarnos allí, bueno, más bien, mis amigas lo habían decidido, porque querían que yo les contara lo que pasó aquella tarde con Syaoran.

-Y entonces así pasó¿eh? –dijo Meiling, con tono pensativo.

-¿El qué?

-¡Tu tarde con Syaoran, torpe!

-Ah, sí...

Meiling suelta un suspiro de exasperación. Su expresión oscila entre la desesperación y lo que parece ser alegría. Por lo que mi torpe sentido de deducción puede decirme, me doy cuenta que mi amiga está muy contenta por mí, pero no lo demuestra del todo. En cambio, Tomoyo no oculta absolutamente nada.

-¡Aaayy, Sakura, qué emocionada estoy! –exclama mientras aprieta del botón zoom de su cámara a la máxima potencia-. ¡¡No puedo creer que todo vaya viento en popa!! Sin embargo... estoy un poco decepcionada.

Meiling la mira con expresión incrédula.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué estás decepcionada?

Tomoyo cierra los ojos y una mueca de dolor aparece en su rostro.

-Porque no pude grabar la escena "La tierna muchacha Sakura, y su primer amor Syaoran, tomando un helado de chocolate en una dulce, cálida y romántica tarde de otoño."

-En mi vida, había escuchado un título de escena más largo que ése –protesta Meiling, bebiendo de su frappé.

-Hay que ser original –contesta Tomoyo, guiñando el ojo derecho.

-No hay forma que un título tan largo pueda ser usado para una escena.

-Claro que sí.

-¡Es obvio que no! Sería demasiado tedioso nombrarla.

Mientras mis dos amigas discuten sobre nombres de escenas, me dedico a observar distraídamente a la gente que camina por el centro comercial. Casi todos caminan rápidamente, como si se les fuera a acabar el tiempo.

Recuerdo una vez que necesitaba comprarme unas botas, parecía que volaba, buscando en cada tienda. Creo que las necesitaba urgentemente porque iba a participar ese mismo día en una obra de teatro, donde la historia trataba sobre vaqueros.

Sí, fue una tarde bastante agitada, y mi mamá me había ayudado a armar mi vestuario. Mi mamá siempre me ayudaba en todo, era la mejor. Gracias a Dios, ya se estaba recuperando. Según el doctor que la atendió, sólo se trataba de una baja presión y aseguró que si seguía el menú que le había indicado se pondría mejor. Mi papá, mi hermano y yo confiábamos que así fuera...

Sigo observando los alrededores hasta que mi mirada se posa en el aparador de una tienda de dulces y...

Un momento.

¿Chocolate viendo dulces a través de un aparador?

_ES CHOCOLATE... ES UN ÁNGEL... NO¡ES MI AMADO SYAORAN!_

-¡¡Chojcolacte!! –grito, escupiendo restos de galleta en la cara de Meiling.

-¡Hey¿Eres la fuente de galletas babeadas o qué?

-¡¡Miren!! –Y señalo con el dedo hacia la dirección donde estaba la tienda y mi príncipe de ojos color chocolate situado frente a ella.

Tomoyo apunta la cámara de vídeo como si fuera una escopeta y mira a través del visor.

-¡Oh, por Woody Allen, es el primer amor de Sakura! –exclama.

-¿_Oh, por Woody Allen_? –repite Meiling, desconcertada.

-Es que adoro sus películas –dice Tomoyo sonriendo.

Y yo sigo mirando, atontada, cómo Syaoran, después de un rato de estar observando detenidamente el aparador, se dirige hacia la puerta de la tienda y entra por ella.

-Vamos a espiarlo –propone Meiling, con entusiasmo.

Mi mente sale de su ensoñación.

-¡¿Espiarlo¡Pero si llega a verme, reconocerá que soy yo la que lo estoy siguiendo! –chillo, angustiada y nerviosa.

Meiling me mira durante un momento, luego sus ojos recorren nuestros alrededores hasta que ve algo en el piso, se agacha y se incorpora de nuevo. En sus manos sostiene una bolsa de cartón, que reconozco como aquélla donde venía el pastel que habíamos comprado en aquel café.

Meiling voltea la bolsa hacia abajo y la coloca sobre mi cabeza. De repente, mi visión se oscurece.

-Listo –La voz de Meiling llega a mis oídos a través del cartón-. Así no te reconocerá.

Perfecto. Meiling debió aprobar el curso de espionaje avanzado. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

Dos manos me tironean y me guían, caminando quién sabe por dónde.

La crema del pastel que hay en la bolsa se me pega en la nariz. Ahora ya sé lo que se siente. Pobres pasteles del mundo, aprisionados en una caja de cartón, sin poder ver la luz del sol.

Mi pie derecho se tropieza con algo que no puedo ver.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamo pero nadie me responde.

-Ya estamos –dice Meiling.

Se me ocurre tomar la bolsa de cartón que cubre mi rostro y levantarla un poco para ver dónde estamos. Para mi sorpresa, veo que a unos metros de mí está Syaoran conversando sobre algo con un vendedor. Me cubro la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Qué planean, viniendo a la misma tienda que Syaoran¡¿Acaso les falta un tornillo?! –susurro a mis dos amigas, totalmente desesperada.

-Sakura, no tienes malos gustos para nada.

Como siempre he dicho, Meiling siempre tiene la razón... ¡No¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –exclamo en un susurro.

-Tranquila, Sakura, Tomoyo está investigando qué es lo que está comprando tu amado.

-¿Eh?

Levanto otra vez la bolsa y observo atónita a Tomoyo paseándose inocentemente alrededor del lugar donde estaban charlando Syaoran y el vendedor.

Alguien mátela.

Alguien máteme a mí, mejor.

Súbitamente, Syaoran dirige su mirada hacia nosotras, y yo, con la rapidez que me permiten mis dedos, cubro mi rostro con la bolsa de cartón.

¡Qué horror! Casi me descubre... Me pregunto que habrá pensado al verme:

_MIRA, UNA NIÑA CON UNA BOLSA DE CARTÓN EN LA CABEZA. ME PREGUNTO SI HABRÁ ALGÚN CHICO EN MONOCICLO LEYENDO POR AQUÍ O TAL VEZ ALGUNOS ELEFANTES VENDIENDO MANÍ._

También me pregunto qué tipo de suicidio será mejor, si cortarme las venas o ahorcarme en un árbol. O aún mejor, me pregunto si el despellejamiento en vida o el descuartizamiento serán buenas opciones de asesinato.

-Bombones.

¿Bombones? Eso no me suena en nada a una tortura.

-¿Sakura¿Nos estás oyendo? –pregunta Meiling-. Bah, ya quítate esa ridícula bolsa de la cabeza.

Después de no sé cuántos minutos sumida en la oscuridad, vuelvo a ver la luz.

-Bombones, Sakura –exclama Tomoyo, que casi me golpea con el lente de su cámara-. Lo que compró tu primer amor fueron unos bombones, envueltos en un lindo papel rosa, y adornados con un moño muy hermoso.

Me quedo sin palabras. Una punzada de tristeza recorre mi cuerpo.

¿Y si eran para su novia¿Y si Syaoran _ya_ tenía novia?

-No es para su novia, Sakura¿por qué piensas de forma tan pesimista? –me decían una y otra vez Tomoyo y Meiling durante toda la semana.

Desde aquel día, no conseguía sacarme esos pensamientos de la mente.

Definitivamente tenía novia. Un muchacho tan atractivo como él, tan tierno, tan amable y tan exitoso, debe tener una novia igual de atractiva, tierna, amable y exitosa como él.

Ríndete, Sakura, tu lucha terminó aquí.

Finalmente, después de una semana llena de pensamientos tormentosos y amigas enojadas, llega el sábado.

_SÁBADO + CLASES DE COCINA VER A SYAORAN._

Y no fui la mejor en matemáticas¿eh?

Situada ya frente a mi estufa, miro a la trucha que yace ante mí, inerte.

Oh, trucha¿por qué mi vida es tan desgraciada? Quién fuera tú, allí, tan inerte, sin sentimientos que te atormenten el alma... Tan despreocupada, tan tranquila... Bueno, ni tanto si sabes que te van a freír en aceite... Pero¡qué importa eso! No tienes qué estar preocupándote por enamorarte y ser correspondida o no. En fin... no puedes ayudarme, así que...

¡¡AL ACEITE!!

Tras una hora cocinando pescados y empezando otro nuevo platillo, la clase de cocina termina. Me dirijo hasta la puerta de salida arrastrando los pies y llevando mi bolsa, cuando una visión en particular me hace detenerme. Syaoran está hablando con una de las alumnas. Y, al parecer, lleva la caja que me describió Tomoyo aquella vez en la tienda de dulces.

¿Será que...?

La muchacha toma la caja entre sus manos y sonríe feliz.

No necesito ver más.

Corro a través de los pasillos y ruego por ver la luz del atardecer, que me aguarda tras la puerta de salida del Instituto. Al salir, aspiro una bocanada de aire, tratando que llegue lo más profundo que se pueda.

Debí suponerlo, no estaba de más. Bueno, es hora de ir a casa.

-¡Kinomoto!

A tomar algo de beber y luego ir a mi habitación...

-¡Kinomoto!

Y luego pensar en qué método de suicidio será más eficaz.

-¡Te alcancé! –Syaoran está a un lado de mí, observándome atónito-. ¿De nuevo estás llorando?

Lo miro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y observo que entre sus manos... ¿aún está la caja de bombones?

-Pero, esos... –balbuceo mientras señalo los bombones-. Ellos... tú...

-Ah¿estos? –Syaoran me mira y luego observa la caja que tiene en sus manos-. Son para ti –Y extiende el brazo con el que sostiene la caja hacia mí-. Hace una semana fui al centro comercial, y como agradecimiento al regalo que me quisiste hacer pero que no pudiste entregarme, decidí comprarte estos bombones.

¿Qué $#& está pasando aquí?

-Bueno –dice Syaoran, sonriéndome con sus ojos chocolate-. Tengo que irme –Y comienza a alejarse, pero se detiene un momento y gira hacia mí-. Por cierto, te viste muy graciosa con la bolsa de cartón en tu cabeza.

Continuará.

**Nota de la autora**

_Hola a todos otra vez. Espero que hayan pasado muy buen fin de año y que todos los propósitos que quieran cumplir este año los logren, hay que echarle muchas ganas en este nuevo año que apenas comienza y que estará lleno de oportunidades para todos. Confíen en que todo estará bien :) no se desanimen._

_Por mi parte yo me propuse continuar con este fic y terminarlo, pero sobre todo esforzarme para traerles lo mejor que se me pueda ocurrir y hacerles pasar a ustedes un buen rato leyéndolo. Quiero agradecer por todos sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por ser mis lectores._

_Con respecto a la pregunta que me hizo kiiza, pues estoy estudiando Licenciatura en Diseño Gráfico, pero me hubiera gustado estudiar Filosofía y Letras, solo que los egresados de esta carrera no son bien pagados :( así que sólo escribiré en mis ratos libres :p _

_Y Citrikivy, qué chistoso que te identifiques con la historia, la verdad a mí no me ha pasado nada de eso, solo escribo las escenas que idea mi loca cabeza, pero espero que todo salga bien en tu caso y que no pasen cosas parecidas a las que le sucederán a Sakura. Ok, estoy soltando mucha info. mejor me callo _

_Saludos!_


	8. Pasta

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 8**

**Pasta**

Bombones.

Bolsa de cartón.

Bombones.

Bolsa de cartón...

Uhm, ya no sé qué es lo que debo pensar, o sentir, o simplemente cómo reaccionar. La semana pasada fue tan desconcertante. No hace falta recordarles lo que pasó ¿verdad?

Obligada cruelmente a espiar al chico que me gusta por influencia de mis dos mejores amigas, y tratando de pasar desapercibida con una bolsa de cartón en la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando esas dos¿Hacer que ganara el premio al peor ridículo del mundo?

Bombones.

Bolsa de cartón.

Bombones...

Y cuando creí que Syaoran entregaría aquella caja de bombones a esa chica, sentí que el mundo de derrumbaba justamente frente a mis ojos, sin embargo...

_¡VAYA SORPRESA, SAKURA¡LOS BOMBONES ERAN PARA TI!_

¿¡Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí!?

Y heme aquí, en piyama, en medio de la sala, despeinada y comiendo bombones de una adorable caja adornada con un moño y papel rosa.

_LOS BOMBONES MÁGICOS, REGALO DE MI PRÍNCIPE DE LOS OJOS CHOCOLATE, CAPACES DE INVOCAR LA MAGIA MÁS INCREÍBLE QUE HAYA EXISTIDO EN TODO EL MUNDO, ESA MAGIA QUE HACE SONREÍR A CUALQUIERA Y TRASLADARLO A UN UNIVERSO LLENO DE NUBES, RISAS Y COLOR._

_-HOLA BOMBÓN –DICE SAKURA-. ¿SERÁS TÚ EL QUE ME LLEVE A ESE MÁGICO LUGAR DONDE ME ENCONTRARÉ CON MI AMADO PRÍNCIPE?_

_-POR SUPUESTO –CONTESTA EL BOMBÓN MÁGICO-, SOLO TIENES QUE COMERME Y LA MAGIA SURTIRÁ EFECTO._

_-PERFECTO –DICE SAKURA-. ES LO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACER._

_-SERÁS MUY FELIZ, SAKURA –EXCLAMA EL BOMBÓN MÁGICO-. SIEMPRE SONREIRÁS Y YA NO NECESITARÁS ESCONDER TU ROSTRO CON UNA BOLSA DE CARTÓN._

Estúpido bombón mágico.

Lanzo el bombón y desafortunadamente cae encima de la cabeza de mi hermano Touya, que acababa de llegar a la casa.

-Ups, perdón Touya –exclamo.

-Si todo se arreglara pidiendo perdón, no se necesitaría la policía –espeta mi hermano, tomando el bombón con su mano derecha y lanzándolo hacia mí.

Yo tomo la tapa de la caja de bombones y me protejo con ella del ataque de mi hermano.

-Me pregunto por qué tengo un hermano tan fastidioso –comento, todavía protegiéndome la cabeza con la tapadera.

-Y yo me pregunto por qué mi hermana es un monstruo –contesta Touya, fingiendo un tono pensativo.

-¡TE ODIO! –grito, arrojándole la tapa de la caja, que solamente alcanza a llegar a los pies de mi hermano.

Éste la toma con curiosidad, y la observa detenidamente.

-¿Y esto qué es?

De repente, siento que mis orejas comienzan a arder excesivamente.

-Este... es... eso... –balbuceo.

-Es la tapadera de una caja de dulces que le dieron a Sakura.

Touya y yo miramos hacia donde provenía aquella voz y en la entrada de la sala, estaba nuestra madre mirándonos con dulzura.

-¡Mamá! Deberías estar reposando –digo, algo recelosa.

-Lo dices como pretexto para que no le cuente a tu hermano –comenta mi madre con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Contarme qué? –pregunta mi hermano con curiosidad y enfado.

-¡No te importa! –exclamo, sintiendo que mi rostro también comienza a arder con ganas.

-Un chico le obsequió esa caja de bombones a Sakura –suelta mi madre, y puedo observar en su mirada un brillo maligno-. Ve tú a saber con qué motivo.

Contengo la respiración y con temor, me atrevo a mirar al lugar donde mi hermano yacía de pie, con una mirada furiosa en sus rasgados ojos.

Y es que mi hermano era muy celoso cuando se trataba de chicos y yo. Él nunca había tolerado, desde que éramos niños, que cualquier niño desconocido se me acercara. Era tan celoso que muchas veces les hacía bromas crueles para que ellos se alejaran de mí. A mí al principio me agradaba, porque sentía que mi hermano se preocupaba mucho y así demostraba que me quería. Sin embargo, a medida que fui creciendo, se volvió intolerable. Y cabe añadir que a mamá le divertía mucho tener un motivo para hacerlo enojar de ese modo. Era tan cruel como él. Y yo tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Un chico...? –Su voz sonaba forzada y evidentemente cargada de furia-. ¿Quién...¿QUIÉN ES ESE CHICO, SAKURA?

Respiraba como un toro enloquecido.

Temo por mi vida.

Alguien sálveme.

-Es un secreto –dice mamá rápidamente-¿verdad, Sakura? –Y me guiña un ojo.

Yo solo hago una mueca. Mi hermano, de repente, lanza la tapa al suelo y, para mi sorpresa, la patea.

-Pues más vale que sólo sean regalos –espeta y sale de la habitación con la fuerza de un huracán.

¿Y si fueran más que regalos?

No. Creo que no quiero imaginarme la respuesta.

Escucho una risita a mi lado. Mamá estaba riendo con ganas. La miro, entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, mamá?

Parece que no puede aguantar más y suelta una sonora carcajada. Debo admitirlo, luce hermosa cuando hace eso. Irradia una atmósfera de alegría tan contagiosa que aunque esté al borde de la furia, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Abandono la presencia de mi madre, la cual sigue retorciéndose de la risa y me dirijo a la cocina. Por instinto, llego al fregadero y lavo mis manos. Luego busco en el gabinete una sartén y los utensilios que planeo utilizar. Busco la pasta en una de las alacenas donde mamá guarda la comida y coloco el paquete al lado de la estufa.

Después procedo a la preparación.

Me sorprende a mí misma cuánto he cambiado en esas semanas. Antes era una catástrofe en la cocina. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué sartén y olla utilizar, ni qué se hacía con todos esos paquetes que mi madre compraba en el supermercado y guardaba en las alacenas. Sólo sabía que se comían, pero todo el proceso que había antes de eso lo desconocía por completo.

Sin embargo, desde que tomo las clases de cocina en el Instituto de Enseñanza Culinaria, he aprendido muchísimo y ese logro me hace sentir satisfecha. Además, no puedo olvidar que me enseña el más atractivo y amable de los maestros: Li Syaoran.

Mas todavía sigue siendo un misterio para mí el porqué precisamente en el día en que yo acababa de ingresar en el Instituto, él inició también su enseñanza.

¿Sería coincidencia¿O destino?

-¿Sakura, qué haces? -Mi madre está a un lado de mí observándome.

-Pasta –digo, sonriendo.

Y mi madre me regala una de esas sonrisas que tanto alegran mi corazón, mientras me dice:

-Estoy segura que quedará deliciosa.

Yo espero que sí. Mis manos saben lo que hay que hacer, mi mente recuerda el tiempo que debo dejar que la pasta se cocine para luego quitarla del agua y proceder a sumergirla en un jugo de tomate que Syaoran nos enseñó a preparar.

Syaoran. Mi príncipe de los ojos chocolate. El mejor maestro. Y la persona de quien estoy enamorada.

Realmente no sé si fue coincidencia o fue el destino quien colocó a Syaoran en mi camino. Lo que sí estoy segura es que soy muy feliz desde que lo conocí y lo admito: me agrada serlo.

-¡Está lista! –exclamo.

Mamá aplaude muy feliz mientras me dirijo a la mesa con el recipiente lleno de la pasta que acabo de preparar y con otro recipiente donde hice también una ensalada de verduras.

-Llegó la comida –Dejo los recipientes sobre la mesa.

-Sólo espero que la intoxicación no sea duradera –murmura Touya.

Yo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Claro que no –Mi mamá comienza a servirse la pasta-, yo vigilé a Sakura y ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Las clases te sirven mucho¿eh?

Otra vez ese guiño de ojo picaresco.

¿Y yo porqué tengo que ponerme roja?

-Ya veremos –musita mi hermano, sirviéndose también mucha pasta y mucha ensalada.

Es un glotón, sin duda.

Los miro mientras comen, manteniendo la firme esperanza que no le puse demasiada sal y corté bien las verduras.

Espero a ver reacciones. Mi madre es la primera.

-¡Sakura, te quedó deliciosa!

Analizo su expresión. Sé muy bien cuándo está fingiendo solo para agradarme, sin embargo, al parecer no hay ningún atisbo de falsedad en su rostro. Sonrío.

-Gracias.

Mamá dirige su mirada a Touya.

-¿Verdad, Touya?

Las dos lo miramos atentamente por varios segundos. El rostro de mi hermano se torna de un color escarlata.

-Está rico.

Mi corazón brinca de emoción al escuchar estas palabras (aunque haya tardado varios segundos en reconocerlas, ya que mi hermano habló en voz tremendamente baja) y mi sonrisa se ensancha aún más...

_¡POR FIN SÉ COCINAR¡MI MAMÁ E INCLUSO MI ESTÚPIDO HERMANO LO ADMITEN¡SOY PODEROSA¡OMNIPOTENTE¡NO HAY NADA QUE NO PUEDA HACER¡SAKURA LO HA LOGRADO¡SAKURA ERES LO MEJOR¡SALVE OH SAKURA...!_

-Ahora sólo falta que aprendas a preparar postres

_¡...REINA DE LAS IDIOTAS!_

Continuará.

**Nota de la autora**

_Un efusivo saludo a quienes leen esta historia con tanta emoción, y que me dejan comentarios que me hacen reír y alegrarme bastante. Estoy muy contenta que este fic cumpla su principal propósito de existencia, el cual es hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien lo lee, y por los comentarios que dejan ustedes, mi lectoras(es) me da por bien servida en que sí se está cumpliendo mi objetivo macabro, muajajaa._

_Si ustedes están emocionadas por saber qué pasará en el siguiente episodio, imagínense mi emoción por saber qué escribir xD jojojo a veces es sorprendente lo que idea mi cabeza. Y debo admitir que no todo sale tan fácil, un ejemplo es este episodio, porque tenía planeado que sucediera otra cosa pero al final, terminé en una tarde con Sakura y su familia, pero que me gustó bastante lo que salió :)_

_En serio que muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y gracias por alegrarme el día leyendo sus lindos comentarios, les aseguro que les serán retribuidos con otros buenos ratos leyendo este fic._

_Saludos y sean felices :D_


	9. Pepto bismol

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 9**

**Pepto-bismol**

Y yo que pensaba que no podía pasarme algo peor, sin embargo, dicen por ahí que el destino nos sorprende cada día. Yo digo que mi estupidez sorprende aún más.

_HE ALLÍ A LA CHICA MÁS IDIOTA DEL UNIVERSO, SENTADA AFUERA DEL INSTITUTO DE ENSEÑANZA CULINARIA AL QUE ELLA CON BUENA FE CONFIÓ SU ESTUPIDEZ, PERO QUIEN, AL PARECER, SE OLVIDÓ DE QUE LOS MILAGROS EXISTÍAN. _

_NO, MÁS ESTÚPIDA NO PUEDE LUCIR... A MENOS QUE LLEVARA EN LA MANO DERECHA UN FRASCO DE PEPTO-BISMOL..._

_¡GRATA SORPRESA! ESO LO ESTABA HACIENDO._

Agradezco a mi consciencia por la intromisión y los ánimos otorgados. Gracias.

Menos mal que ya no posee la voz de Meiling. No, ella escapó hace rato. Posiblemente ahora ya no se llame Meiling y se haya mudado a una aldea en Groenlandia. Más le valiera hacerlo, realmente. Por su bien.

Yo, por el contrario, me quedaré aquí en Japón y tal vez mi nueva residencia sea alguna casa mental o la Inquisición, aunque me temo que esa ya no existe. ¿Y si resurge de nuevo por mi culpa?

_POR SER SAKURA Y SER UNA BLASFEMIA EN CONTRA DE TODA LA INTELIGENCIA._

Exacto.

Bueno, comenzaré a explicar la razón del porqué estoy sentada aquí fuera del Instituto, el porqué Meiling tiene una nueva vida con sus vecinos los groenlandesas y porqué emergerá una nueva Inquisición para dar castigo a los idiotas.

Erase una vez una mañana de jueves. Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria...

Un momento. Eso es una vil mentira.

No iba caminando. Corría. Corría mucho, sí. Sudaba. Y jadeaba. Todo esto porque iba a llegar tarde como siempre, porque como todos los días se me habían pegado las sábanas, no escuché el despertador y mi mamá no me llamó a tiempo.

Debería ser ejecutada por mentirosa.

_Y POR DORMILONA. MÁS CARGOS IMPUESTOS A LA ACUSADA._

Después de correr como una hiena desquiciada, llegué a mi salón y me dirigí hacia el pupitre que me correspondía. A mi lado se situaba Tomoyo, quien tenía el osado cargo de despertarme siempre que me dormía en las clases de matemáticas. En cambio, Meiling se sentaba atrás de Tomoyo y desde allí tenía una vista panorámica para observar la saliva escurriendo de mi boca y empapando las libretas.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento y arrojé mi mochila a un lado, sin darme cuenta de que una hoja de papel salió de ella y aterrizó cerca del pupitre que Meiling ocupaba.

Mientras hacía esfuerzos por lograr que el aire entrara de nuevo a mis pulmones y aguzaba el oído para escuchar mi nombre en la lista que estaba repasando el profesor en voz alta, escuché la voz de Tomoyo:

-Aún no te han nombrado. Estás de suerte.

-Kinomoto, Sakura –nombró el profesor, casi inaudible.

-¡AQUÍ! –grité.

La persona que se sentaba enfrente de mí no pudo evitar taparse los oídos ante semejante grito. Me disculpé.

-Tranquila, Sakura –susurró Meiling-. No por gritar tan alto negarás el hecho de que eres una dormilona.

Le lancé una mirada asesina y me desplomé sobre la mesa de mi pupitre. Y pude escuchar el comienzo de lo que prometía ser una aburrida clase de Historia. Estaba por recuperar el sueño que había interrumpido hacia una hora pero una pregunta que hizo Meiling me distrajo.

-¿Qué es esto? –había cuestionado.

Miré hacia donde se sentaba y observé con pánico que tenía una hoja de papel en sus manos. Una hoja que decía que...

-_Las evaluaciones del Instituto de Enseñanza Culinaria tendrán lugar la próxima clase. No olviden traer los utensilios que crean necesarios y recuerden que está permitido traer un invitado a la clase para degustar sus creaciones..._

Meiling dirigió su mirada de avispa hacia mi persona y con ojos brillantes exclamó:

-¿A qué hora nos vemos para ir a tu clase de cocina?

Sentí que casi se detenían los latidos de mi corazón. _¡PELIGRO DE INFARTO!_

-Es una lástima –corroboró Tomoyo muy apesadumbrada.

-¿Por qué según tú es una lástima? –espetó Meiling.

-Porque tristemente sólo una persona puede ir como invitado –respondió, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-. ¡No tendré oportunidad de filmar a la angelical Sakura cocinando un platillo digno de que sólo lo prueben dioses!

-¡¿A qué te refieres con "sólo lo prueben los dioses"?! –bramó Meiling, golpeando a Tomoyo con la hoja de papel.

-¿A qué hora nos vemos para ir a tu clase de cocina? –me preguntaron las dos a coro.

Me asusté.

Estaba convencida que la presencia de mis mejores amigas en mi clase de cocina no significaba un buen augurio. Y no me equivocaba.

Pasaron los días y quedamos de encontrarnos el sábado a la hora que comenzaba mi clase, que era a las cuatro de la tarde.

Soy mala.

_¡QUÉ NOVEDAD!_

Debo admitir que cuando llegué imploré que todos los autobuses que arribaban en esa zona se descompusieran para que ninguna de mis dos amigas pudiera llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo, se me olvidaba que la suerte nunca me favorecía y que, además, Tomoyo poseía una limusina y probablemente había traído a Meiling con ella, ya que sus casas eran cercanas.

Y en efecto, unos minutos antes de que comenzara la temida clase, una limusina arribó enfrente del Instituto. De ella descendieron Meiling y Tomoyo. Esta última llevaba en su mano derecha una larga funda negra.

-¡¡Hola Sakura!! –exclamaron las dos.

_COMO LA VOZ DE LA PERDICIÓN._

De mi perdición.

_POR ESO._

Me dirigí a las dos personas que esperaban por mí y me entregué a su merced.

-¡Sakura, traje para ti algo que diseñé especialmente para esta ocasión!

Tomoyo abrió la bragueta de la funda negra y observé con ojos aterrados lo que salía de ella. Podría haber jurado que era una vestimenta de payaso, si mi amiga no hubiera exclamado antes, con mucha emoción:

-¿A poco no es un delantal muy mono¡Vamos, pruébatelo Sakura!

Y me lo puse encima. Definitivamente sí parecía un payaso, sólo me faltaba pintarme la cara y traer en mi mano una centena de globos.

El delantal era largo y estaba teñido por varios colores peligrosamente chillantes. En las costuras llevaba unos encajes exagerados y en la parte baja del busto lo atravesaba una cinta dorada.

Tomoyo me filmó durante dos largos minutos y poco rato después se marchó, deseándonos la mejor de las suertes.

Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

Caminábamos por el pasillo mientras Meiling se desternillaba de risa. Ya no vestía el delantal, sin embargo mi amiga parecía que aún no podía superar aquella visión mía con aquel mandil. Yo ni siquiera la miraba. Entre risas, mi amiga alcanzó a barbotar:

-S-sakura, no sé cómo tuviste la suficiente fu-fuerza de voluntad para no soltarle a Tomoyo que su delantal parecía una vestimenta digna d-de... ¡de un circo! –Y volvió a reír-. Lo que haces por tus amigas.

Exactamente. Lo que soy capaz de hacer por mis amigas.

Meiling y yo llegamos por fin al salón y todos ya estaban allí, dispuestos a comenzar. Entramos y algunas risitas no tardaron en escucharse. Imaginé por un segundo si hubiera entrado con el delantal de Tomoyo puesto...

-Llegas tarde, Kinomoto –reprendió la seria voz de Syaoran-. Y bienvenida sea tu invitada.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó Meiling.

Deseé desaparecer en ese momento.

Nos colocamos en la estufa que me correspondía y Meiling se situó a un lado mío. Syaoran miró con sus ojos chocolate a toda la multitud allí reunida y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, como ya les había avisado, hoy será su primera evaluación de este curso de cocina. Espero que hayan traído todos los utensilios que necesitan –Comenzó a caminar entre los alumnos-. Procederemos de la siguiente manera: guarden todo tipo de manual, instructivo o cualquier cuaderno de apuntes. El objetivo de esta evaluación es que usen su memoria y las continuas prácticas que hemos hecho aquí en clase y en su casa. No podrán preguntarse nada entre ustedes y mucho menos a mí, así que ya están advertidos. Sólo tendrán el apoyo de su invitado, sin embargo, si éste no sabe sobre eso, no creo que sea de gran ayuda –Se escucharon murmullos y risas-. Hay un sobre en cada lugar que están ocupando y dentro de él está un papel con dos platillos que deben preparar para la evaluación. Al final, pasaré por sus lugares para probar el guisado y posteriormente saber la opinión de los invitados que cada uno trajo aquí. ¿Entendido todo? –Un murmullo de aprobación llenó la habitación-. De acuerdo, comiencen.

Todos estaban muy callados cuando Syaoran hablaba, pero al terminar éste, un ruido mucho mayor al que comúnmente se hacía se apoderó del cuarto. Quizá era porque había más gente, con los invitados que habíamos traído. Sin embargo, Syaoran no se inmutaba. Se había puesto los audífonos de su reproductor de música y solamente se dedicaba a pasear por el salón, observando lo que sus alumnos hacían.

Alejé la mirada de ese perfecto ser y miré a mi lado. Encontré el sobre que había mencionado Syaoran. Lo abrí y no pude evitar sonreír, complacida. En el papel indicaba que debía preparar una pasta y filete de pescado asado. Era ridículamente fácil, ya que aquellos platillos los había practicado muchas veces. Sería pan comido.

Saqué una olla y una sartén, dispuesta a comenzar, echando de vez en cuando, una mirada en dirección a donde estaba Syaoran. Era tan atractivo.

-Oye –dijo Meiling, casi en un susurro-. Tú maestro es algo severo y muy serio. Se ve medio amargado.

De repente, mi sangre se encendió.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! –exclamé, con la voz más alta de lo que pretendía-. ¡SYAORAN NO ES AMARGADO, ES AMABLE Y MUY, MUY GUAPO!

Hay ocasiones en las que uno está dentro de un lugar muy bullicioso, y en el que creemos que nadie nos escucharía aunque estuviéramos gritando a todo pulmón. Sin embargo, en el momento en que decimos algo increíblemente vergonzoso, a todo el mundo se le ocurre callarse y aquello que emitimos retumba en cada rincón de ese sitio.

Eso me pasó exactamente.

Al gritar, todos los rostros de mis compañeros y sus invitados se volvieron hacia mí. Noté que mi rostro adquiría rápidamente la temperatura de una olla hirviendo. Todos reían. Pami, que había sido la primera en mirarme, se echó a reír junto con su amiga que creo que tenía el nombre de Arce. En cambio, Ying Fa me hizo una señal de aprobación con su mano mientras era abrazada por el invitado que había llevado, Jurgi, según le llamaba ella.

Me olvidé de ellos, asustada, y lancé mi mirada hacia Syaoran. Recuerdo que agradecí a todos los cielos e infiernos que aún llevara puestos sus audífonos y rogué a todos los dioses existentes que no hubiera escuchado absolutamente ninguna palabra de la que había proferido mi sacrílega boca.

-Sakura, qué torpe eres –soltó Meiling, recuperando la respiración después de su segundo ataque de risa en el día.

No puse atención. Empecé a cocinar porque temía que no me alcanzara el tiempo. Fui por ingredientes al cuarto refrigerador y tomé lo que iba a ocupar. Regresé a mi estufa y deposité todos los ingredientes en la mesa frente a la que estaba Meiling.

-Wow¿todo esto vas a utilizar? –preguntó.

-Sí –respondí, secamente.

-Sakura... –llamó mi amiga-. No te enojes por lo de hace rato. Afortunadamente, Syaoran no te escuchó. No pasa nada.

No respondí. Seguía preparando la pasta que casi estaba al punto para sacarla de la olla con agua.

-Ehm¿quieres que... te ayude o algo?

Volví a quedarme callada. Saqué la trucha de su envoltorio y las coloqué en un plato profundo. Meiling me miraba incrédula, seguramente porque nunca me había visto manejar con tanta destreza los utensilios de cocina.

-Has mejorado mucho –confesó-. Lo puedo notar.

De repente sentí una punzada de culpa. Meiling realmente trataba de apoyarme y yo le correspondía ignorándole. Recordé cuando mencioné que habría un día en que podíamos llevar un invitado a la clase y que ella se había ofrecido inmediatamente. Seguramente ella tenía cosas y asuntos que atender aquella tarde, sin embargo, estaba sacrificando ese tiempo para poder acompañarme y degustar mis platillos.

_CONDENADA POR SER CRUEL, MALA AMIGA Y MALAGRADECIDA. MÁS CARGOS A LA ACUSADA._

Gracias por el recordatorio.

Sonreí a Meiling, y le agradecí el comentario. Ella también sonrió, con entusiasmo. Yo proseguí preparando la salsa para la pasta mientras el sartén comenzaba a arder, listo para asar el pescado. Sin embargo, aún le faltaba un poco más de aceite.

-Meiling¿podrías por favor ponerle más aceite a la sartén? Creo que me faltó un poco –pedí a mi amiga.

Ella asintió, rápidamente tomó una botella de la mesa y lo vertió sobre la sartén. Ésta chisporroteo de una manera sospechosa, sin embargo, lo ignoré porque quizá era el excesivo calor que poseía.

Por fin terminé la pasta y la dejé reposando mientras me encargaba de asar los filetes. Éstos tomaron buena consistencia con la cantidad de aceite y el calor, por lo cual terminé en menos de diez minutos.

Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Syaoran no había probado mis platillos, solamente aquel caldo de pollo que había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Temía que no le gustaran, además de que quería una buena calificación en mi evaluación. Sólo me quedaba rezar.

Meiling tamborileaba con los dedos en la mesa mientras esperábamos que Syaoran se acercara a nuestro sitio. Alcancé a ver que sus ojos chocolates se detenían en el lugar donde estábamos y se encaminó hacia nosotros. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi cuerpo reaccionó como siempre lo hacía cuando aquel muchacho se acercaba a unos centímetros de mi persona. Agradecí que no hubiera un espejo cerca o vería reflejado en él mi rostro convertido en un tomate gigantesco.

-Vamos a ver –dijo Syaoran, observando mis guisos-. Tu tarea, Kinomoto, era hacer filetes de pescado asado acompañándolos de una pasta con tomate¿verdad?

Asentí con mi cabeza de tomate. Syaoran sirvió en su plato un pequeño trozo de filete y una excesivamente pequeña porción de pasta. Parecía no decidirse por qué comer primero. Tomó el filete.

Meiling, el resto de la clase y yo observábamos expectantes la reacción de Syaoran. Cuando, de pronto, pasó.

Sí, verde. Aunque parezca increíble, el rostro de Syaoran adquirió el más potente color verde que había visto en el rostro de una persona. Inmediatamente, salió corriendo del salón. Por un momento, la clase se quedó en silencio, para luego dar lugar a tremendas risotadas que aún siguen retumbando en mis pobres oídos.

Ajá, había intoxicado a Syaoran. ¿Qué peor cosa podía sucederme que eso?

Probé un poco de aquel filete y descubrí el descomunal exceso de vinagre en él. Seguramente, Meiling había colocado vinagre en el momento que se lo pedí. Sin embargo, no era del todo su culpa...

¡¿Por qué diablos había tomado, en mi estupidez, una botella de vinagre de la alacena de los ingredientes?! Y para colmo lo había hervido y combinado con aceite.

Pero, sin duda, había algo que hacía que mi estupidez se convirtiera en...

_UNA BLASFEMIA EN CONTRA DE TODA LA INTELIGENCIA._

No había probado el platillo después de finalizarlo. Si lo hubiera hecho así, quizá hubiera sido yo la que estuviera vomitando, no él.

_LA ACUSADA MERECE LA PENA DE MUERTE POR TODOS LOS CARGOS YA MENCIONADOS. ¡A LA HORCA!_

Sí, lo merezco. Aunque inmediatamente después que salimos de clase fui a la farmacia para comprar este medicamento, no solucionará nada. Merezco el peor de los castigos, la peor de las condenas y las torturas. Un ser tan idiota como yo no tiene derecho a existir en este...

-¿Kinomoto?

Miro hacia la puerta de salida del Instituto y observo que Syaoran está allí, con un maletín en la mano.

Me pongo de pie como si mi trasero fuera un resorte. Y exploto.

-DISCÚLPAME, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN INTOXICARTE, DE VERDAD FUE UNA ESTUPIDEZ NO HABER PROBADO EL PLATILLO ANTES... DEBÍ SER YO LA QUE SE HUBIERA INTOXICADO Y NO TÚ, YO SOY LA CULPABLE DE QUE ESTO PASARA Y AUNQUE SÉ QUE NO SERVIRÁ MUCHO... AQUÍ TIENES ESTO.

Le entrego la botella de pepto-bismol, a la cual Syaoran mira fijamente, muy serio. Pasan unos segundos, y de la nada, comienza a reír.

Lo observo estupefacta, sus carcajadas son como bofetadas. Me esperaba todo menos eso. Quizá alguna mirada asesina o que se diera la vuelta, resuelto a no dirigirme la palabra jamás.

Pero no. Está riéndose. Y riéndose demasiado.

Al cabo de un rato de muchas carcajadas, toma aire y sonríe con sus ojos castaños.

-Kinomoto¿tienes algo qué hacer mañana? –pregunta.

Momento, creo que mi corazón empieza a malfuncionar.

-N-no.

-¿Nos podemos ver aquí mismo, a las cuatro de la tarde?

-C-claro.

-De acuerdo. Te veré mañana entonces. Y no te preocupes por nada, la enfermera dijo que me encuentro bien. Cualquier cosa, esto me servirá –dice, señalando el frasco de pepto-bismol-. Hasta mañana, Kinomoto.

_¡¡PERDIMOS A LA ACUSADA!! _

_CREEMOS QUE MURIÓ POR INFARTO._

Continuará.

**Nota de la autora**

_Hola a todos de nuevo. ¿Saben? Realmente no sé si lo logré, pero creo que este capítulo merece un aplauso. Mi objetivo con este capítulo era que fuera el más largo y por ende, el más cómico de todos los que llevo escribiendo hasta ahora. Este sí que lo parí con esfuerzo y dolor, ya que fue escrito en días muy difíciles para mí, ya que tuve un problema personal muy fuerte. Todos entenderán que la ruptura con un novio duele, pero aún más si éste es quien te dice adiós. La revisión final de este capítulo la hice el mismo día._

_No sé si haya valido el esfuerzo, si lo logré, pero definitivamente creo que si he logrado escribir después de pasar momentos difíciles, significa que nada puede evitar que logre escribir buenas historias, sobre todo con comedia, que es el género que más me está gustando últimamente. la razón es porque me encanta saber que todos ustedes se pasan un buen rato leyendo mi fic, y riendo. Eso me hace feliz en momentos como este, que ustedes sean felices al leer mi trabajo._

_Gracias en verdad por su apoyo incondicional y gracias por leer a esta humilde escritora de fics. Gracias también ayudarme a encontrar__ mi vocación poco a poco. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	10. Refresco parte 1

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 10**

**Pepto-bismol**

-Sobre mi cadáver.

Ciertamente sabía que me iban a pedir eso, estaba muy, pero muy segura. Sin embargo yo ya tenía mi respuesta. Era definitivamente bueno que estuviera hablando con ellas solamente por teléfono, ya que si las hubiese tenido frente a mí, estoy cien por ciento segura que me mirarían con sus ojos acuosos en forma de súplica.

Pero, afortunadamente, estaban cada una en sus respectivas casas, con el teléfono en la mano y soltando toda clase de protestas, que por supuesto, yo no escuchaba.

-Lo siento –repliqué después del torrente de quejas-, no puedo permitir que pase ningún incidente más. Y me estoy dando cuenta que esos incidentes se presentan más cuando estoy cerca de ustedes.

-¿Qué quieres dar a entender con eso! –exclamó Meiling, airada a través del auricular-. ¿Qué siempre te causamos problemas, Sakura!

-Algo así.

-Pero... si sólo tratamos de ayudarte, nosotras sólo...

-¡Oooh! –interrumpió Tomoyo de repente-. Será fatídico no poder filmar a Sakura en su primera cita con su profesor de cocina...

-Tú y tus filmes –reprochó Meiling-. ¿No estás escuchando cómo nos clasifica Sakura¡Como amigas problemáticas!

-Eso es lo que somos ¿no? –rió Tomoyo. 

Meiling hizo silencio, mientras Tomoyo soltaba una risilla pícara.

-Tranquila Meiling –Esta vez hablé yo-. No es que no sepa que tratan de ayudarme y aconsejarme... pero sinceramente... esta vez quiero actuar por mí misma, sin interrupciones.

-Pero... –empezó Meiling. Tomoyo la interrumpió diciendo chillonamente:

-¡Sakura, te deseamos la mejor suerte del mundo! Meiling y yo estaremos ofreciéndote todo el apoyo espiritual que podamos desde _cualquier lugar_ donde estemos en el momento que estés en tu cita con Syaoran. Prometemos que no haremos interrupciones y esperamos que todo salga perfecto.

-Eh... gracias Tomoyo...

-Pero, Tomoyo... –insistió Meiling, molesta.

-Bueno, Sakura, nos despedimos porque creo que es hora que comiences a arreglarte y que te pongas bellísima para ver a tu príncipe.

Qué cursi se escuchó eso.

-De acuerdo –dije y me despedí de las dos antes de colgar el auricular.

Mientras recuerdo aquella anterior llamada, estoy tirada en la cama con el teléfono a un lado, en pijama y pensando¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME VOY A PONER?

Cierto. El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces que debo arreglarme para ir a algún lugar, tengo una idea, aunque no exacta, de cómo me voy a vestir. Sin embargo... ¡ahora mismo no tengo ni siquiera una aproximación a la idea!

Envidio a Cenicienta. A ella, sus amigos los ratones le ayudaron a hacer su vestido para ir al baile del castillo... Sería genial tener ese tipo de ratones como amigos, así no tendría que gastar dinero, sólo en las telas...

_-¡SAKURACIENTA, LEVÁNTATE! ES HORA DE IR AL BAILE DEL PRÍNCIPE SYAORAN –ESCUCHO UNA VOZ CHILLONA QUE PROVIENE DEL SUELO._

_OBSERVO Y ES UNA PEQUEÑA RATONCITA CON OJOS Y PELO CASTAÑO._

_-¡OH POR DIOS! –RESPONDÍ-. PERO NO PODRÉ IR, YA QUE NO TENGO VESTIDO._

_-NO TE PREOCUPES, NOSOTRAS TE AYUDAREMOS._

_-MMHM¿TÚ Y QUIÉNES MÁS? –LE PREGUNTO, CURIOSA._

_Y EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRAN POR LA PUERTA... _¿Meiling y Tomoyo con dientes de ratón?

¡Dios! Hasta me dio un escalofrío al imaginar eso. Creo que debo dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a mi armario. Después de escoger entre toda la ropa que poseo, elijo una vestimenta que aunque no me convence, es la única opción que me queda.

Miro de frente al espejo y éste me devuelve el reflejo de una chica ojiverde y pálida ataviada con un vestido color naranja pastel, una cinta amarilla atada a su cintura y unos zapatos blancos.

Ahora que lo veo bien, me gusta ese reflejo, y le sonrío a la chica del espejo. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa también.

Luego miro hacia el reloj que está en mi mesita de noche y me doy cuenta que ya es hora de partir. Me encaminaba hacia mi puerta, cuando, de repente, mi cuerpo entero es invadido por un vértigo. Ahora caigo en la cuenta de qué es lo que va a pasar luego.

_AY, SAKURITA, TARADITA. PUES ¿A DÓNDE CREÍAS QUE IBAS¿A COMPRAR PAPEL DE BAÑO EN LA TIENDA DE LA ESQUINA?_

Pues... casi.

_¿NO TE ACORDABAS QUE IBAS A SALIR CON SYAORAN? _

_CON SYAORAN. SI, TU PRÍNCIPE DE LOS OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE, QUIEN ES TU PROFESOR DE COCINA, Y A QUIEN, SOLO PARA QUE TU MEMORIA NO ESTÉ TAN PERDIDITA, INTOXICASTE EL DÍA ANTERIOR CON TU ENVINAGRADO FILETE DE PESCADO._

Gracias a mi consciencia por el amable recordatorio.

Comienzo a sentir algo. Sí, creo que sí es. Sí, definitivo. 

Cómo olvidar a mi gran amigo el nerviosismo. Acompañado de su inseparable camarada el temblor.

Ahora sí que me siento apoyada...

Con la gran compañía que acabo de adquirir, salgo de la casa y camino por la calle que siempre tomo para dirigirme al Instituto de Enseñanza Culinaria, sabiendo que me encamino a mi perdición... ¿o a mi salvación?

En unos momentos, lo veré. A Syaoran. A mi príncipe de ojos chocolate. ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

_DEBERÍAS PREGUNTARTE ¿QUÉ SERÍA PEOR QUE ESO? _

_¿Y LA RESPUESTA? HACER UN NUEVO RIDÍCULO ENFRENTE DE ÉL. AYER, SAKURITA..._

Ok, ok. Ya entendí el punto. Sé que soy un desastre...

_UNA BLASFEMIA A TODA LA INTELIGENCIA..._

Una torpe, una distraída, una buena para nada, mala cocinera...

_¿SE TE OLVIDO "REINA DE LAS IDIOTAS"?_

¡De acuerdo¡Vale! Estoy consciente que podría regresar a mi casa, encerrarme con llave en mi habitación y esperar mi muerte allí dentro, antes de que mi idiotez se siga esparciendo por el mundo como epidemia y antes que se me empiece a declarar en cuarentena universal por desorden mental.

Sin embargo, para mi infortuna, le prometí a Syaoran que lo vería en el lugar donde acordamos. Y... no puedo dejarlo plantado. ¡No después de _eso_!

Es obvio que después de salir conmigo, él me conocerá tal cual soy y dentro de poco él mismo me enjuiciará ante un tribunal por violación y blasfemia a la inteligencia humana.

No me doy cuenta, pero caminaba cabizbaja, y en el momento en que levanto la cabeza, observo que se alza ante mí una mirada chocolate.

-¡Hola!

Doy un salto hacia atrás digno de las Olimpiadas y el ritmo de mi corazón arrecia en rapidez como si quisiera competir en el Grand Prix.

-¿Kinomoto? –pregunta Syaoran, preocupado-. ¿Estás bien¿Tienes fiebre?

Meneo la cabeza en negación a su pregunta. ¿Y mis cuerdas vocales¿Dónde se metieron las perversas? Ah, las encontré.

-E-estoy bien, Sya-syaoran.

Gracias por entumirte, estúpida lengua.

-Sigo insistiendo. Te ves muy colorada –dice Syaoran.

-Nada de eso, es... –Miro alrededor en busca de ayuda-. ¡El sol! Es que... vine corriendo hacia acá un tramo del camino, porque creí que se me haría tarde y... me dio calor por la carrera y...

-Vale, vale, te creo –corrobora Syaoran, y sonríe con su mirada caoba-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Lo seguía mirando con mi cara embobada que tardo unos cuantos segundos en entender su pregunta.

-¿Irnos? –pregunto.

-Sí...

-¿A dónde¿Qué no íbamos solamente a tomar un helado como la vez pasada?

Syaoran niega con la cabeza y vuelve a sonreír con esos ojos que derraman dulce chocolate. Y, para sorpresa mía y de mi corazón que está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, mi príncipe me toma de la mano.

-Ven conmigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo caminamos. Ni me interesa saberlo. Al lado de Syaoran puede pasar todo el tiempo que exista, no me importa si pasan unos minutos, horas, milenios enteros, él es... 

_¡BASTA!_

De acuerdo, de acuerdo... El caso es que llegamos hasta un automóvil hermoso, color naranja eléctrico que contrastaba perfecto con el color de mi vestido. 

_¡QUÉ VANIDOSA ME SALISTE!_

Y nos situamos frente a él.

-Sube, por favor –me dice Syaoran mientras se dirige hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abre para mí-. Adelante, Kinomoto.

Me quedo inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Esto puede ser uno de esos sueños que suele recurrir a mi torpe mente cada vez que duermo en las noches. Sí, debe serlo. 

Pero¿y si no? Mm...

-¡Auch!

-¿Kinomoto? –acude Syaoran, alarmado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada... subiré –Y lanzo una risita de niña boba.

_¡MÁS BIEN DE BARBAJÁN!_

Esto es real. No es un sueño. Aunque me dolió el pellizco que me di. Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarme.

_Y PELLIZCÁNDOTE EL BRAZO ERA LO MÁS ADECUADO ¿NO?_

Eso lo hacen en todas las historias.

_¡QUÉ POCO ORIGINAL ERES!_

Ya estoy dentro del auto y Syaoran sube también, después de cerrar mi puerta y rodear el carro hasta llegar a la suya.

No puedo creer que esto no sea un sueño.

-¿A dónde gustas ir? –me pregunta Syaoran al momento de encender el motor del automóvil. Realmente hablaba en serio al preguntar "¿Nos vamos ya?"

-Mm...

_SAKURA TORPE, PON TU MENTE A TRABAJAR AHORA. ¡PIENSA UN LUGAR DIVERTIDO!_

Mm...

Mm...

_My system founds an internal error._

_ERA DE ESPERARSE._

-¿Qué te parece ir al cine? –pregunta Syaoran, al ver mi expresión sumamente emproblemada.

-Sí, está bien –exclamo con emoción. 

Mi príncipe sonríe con la mirada por tercera vez y pisa el acelerador.

¡Oh, por Dios! Syaoran manejando su auto. Esto nunca pensé presenciarlo en millones de millones de años. 

_NI QUE FUERAS A VIVIR TANTO._

Y mientras vamos en camino al cine, escuchamos música de la radio. Estaba ensimismada, pensando en lo increíble que es el mundo viéndolo desde la ventana del auto de Syaoran, cuando mis oídos perciben la melodía de una canción conocida.

¡Es una de mis canciones favoritas!

Dirijo mi mano hacia el interruptor de volumen, pero descubro que alguien se me adelantó. Syaoran sube el volumen de la radio y la música resuena por todo el carro.

-Es mi canción favorita –dice Syaoran, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mi corazón casi se sale volando por la ventanilla.

-L-la mía también... –admito sin darme cuenta.

Syaoran me mira con ojos sorprendidos y un silencio hace presencia entre los dos. Nos miramos fijamente por unos milisegundos, mientras escuchamos la música que brota de las bocinas del estéreo, y a la estrofa siguiente comenzamos a cantar al unísono.

Y allí estamos, los dos, mi príncipe de ojos chocolate y yo, cantando la misma canción, al mismo tiempo, y con el mismo entusiasmo.

¿Hay en el mundo algo mejor que eso?

Y llegamos al lugar acordado. El cine.

Siempre se me había hecho un lugar común; un lugar a dónde ir los fines de semana en los que carecía de deberes. Generalmente iba con mi hermano Touya, porque a él constantemente le regalaban pases gratis en el trabajo que tiene. O en los trabajos que tiene.

Sí, mi hermano consigue trabajo casi en cualquier lugar. Es molesto encontrármelo en todo local nuevo al que voy con mis amigas. La mayoría de las veces tengo que ver su carota de mal humor porque tiene que atenderme, sin embargo, cuando está así, yo suelo repetirle que, aunque sea su hermana, soy un cliente... y el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Y es cuando su mal humor se transforma en odio.

En fin. Sólo espero que no esté trabajando en la taquilla del cine... No espero tener tan mala suerte... ¿o sí?

_PRÓXIMAMENTE EL ESTRENO DE "SAKURA, LA REINA DE LA MALA SUERTE"_

Ni se te ocurra.

-Kinomoto –llama Syaoran-. ¿Qué película te parece bien?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia el lugar donde aparecen enlistadas con letras grandes, las películas que hay en cartelera.

_YO SUGIERO QUE "SAKURA, LA REINA DE LA MALA SUERTE" ES UNA BUENA OPCIÓN._

¡Silencio! Que debo elegir sabiamente.

Mis ojos repasan con ansiedad la cartelera una y otra vez hasta que... me doy por vencida. Tan nerviosa como estaba, no encuentro ninguna película que me parezca adecuada, que no sea demasiado cursi ni demasiado aburrida.

_QUÉ MALA CITA ERES, SAKURA._

Parece ser que Syaoran nota otra vez mi rostro tremendamente desanimado así que sonríe con la mirada y se encamina hacia la taquilla, mientras lo observo.

_YA, QUE SE TE CAE LA BABA._

Realmente no me puedo creer que esté pasando una tarde como ésta con Syaoran. Estoy definitivamente confundida. ¿Por qué Syaoran me habrá invitado? Sí, sé que hemos hablado con frecuencia en las clases, pero no al grado de que comencemos a salir.

No entiendo.

-Listo –regresa Syaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios-. ¿Se te antoja algo del snack?

En el momento de escuchar la palabra "snack", mi estómago emite un gruñido cual perro rabioso. Y aunque trato de disimularlo por todos los medios, Syaoran se dio cuenta, porque me dijo, sonriendo:

-Tienes hambre¿a que sí, Kinomoto?

Como robot, asiento con la cabeza, sintiendo un gran calor en las mejillas.

Luego, Syaoran y yo caminamos hacia el snack, mi boca casi no puede contener la saliva del antojo, sin embargo, a unos pasos de la barra, me entra un escalofrío. 

Hasta ahora no he cometido ninguna ridiculez, ni ningún incidente que pueda delatar mi extrema torpeza. Eso es realmente extraño. 

_UN VERDADERO MILAGRO._

Sin embargo, al ver el snack, me entra un terror descomunal. 

¿Y si rompo algo¿Y si se me caen las palomitas¿Si explota la máquina de refrescos enfrente de mí?

_¡SÁLVENSE QUIEN PUEDA, AHÍ VIENE SAKURAZILLA, LA DESTRUCTORA!_

Ya se me quitó el apetito.

-Vamos Kinomoto¿qué se te antoja? –Syaoran me mira-. ¿Kinomoto?

No. No voy a acercarme. No, no y no.

-¿Qué no tenías hambre, Kinomoto?

-No, ya no –digo, con voz casual, mientras mi estómago vuelve a protestar mi insolencia.

-Pero si pregunto a tu estómago, él no contestará lo mismo.

-Es que... comí algo en la tarde que me cayó mal... sí...

Syaoran me mira receloso. No me está creyendo ni una sola palabra.

-Kinomoto, hace rato estabas mirando el snack como si fuera la única razón de tu existencia –Sus ojos caoba se entornan, amenazadoramente-. Ahora, vas a pedir algo.

Ya no era una pregunta, era una orden. ¿Estaba haciendo molestar a Syaoran¿Tan preocupado estaba porque comiera algo y salvara a mi estómago agonizante?

-De acuerdo –contesto, y cabizbaja me dirijo hacia la barra.

Pido unos hot dogs con refresco y, para mi sorpresa, Syaoran pide lo mismo, además de unas palomitas tamaño jumbo.

-Syaoran, no sabía que comías tanto –replico, mirando con ojos desorbitados las palomitas jumbo que le acababan de entregar.

-A veces, sí –me responde con simpleza.

Tomo mis alimentos con cautela, cuidando cada movimiento mío, con la esperanza de no desatar el caos de la destrucción en cualquier momento.

-Oh, nos faltaron servilletas –anuncia Syaoran, que caminaba detrás de mí-. Ahora vuelvo.

Ni siquiera lo veo marcharse. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en el vaso de refresco y el plato de hot dogs que sostenía en mis dos manos.

-Si cualquiera de ustedes dos se mueve, lo pagará caro -les amenacé.

_AHORA HASTA HABLAS CON SERES INERTES._

Cuando me permito despegar la mirada de mis alimentos, observo que Syaoran viene hacia mí, con las servilletas sobre el plato de hot dogs. Me doy media vuelta para seguir en camino a la sala, y sucede.

El sonido de líquido salpicando el piso.

Ya me lo esperaba, no podía pasar un momento sin que Sakura, la reina de las idiotas hiciera su desastre. Observo resignada hacia el suelo, cuando me percato que aún tengo el refresco en mi mano derecha, y está intacto. No era mi refresco el que se cayó. 

Miro hacia atrás y descubro la verdad. Era el refresco de Syaoran.

Con las orejas coloradísimas y los ojos muy abiertos, Syaoran ve con sorpresa el líquido desparramado sobre el mármol. Un intendente se acerca rápidamente a limpiar el jaleo.

-Disculpe, yo... –dice Syaoran, con nerviosismo.

-No se preocupe, yo lo limpiaré.

Observo a Syaoran, no con alivio, ni con burla, sino con asombro. Syaoran cruza su mirada con la mía y al ver mi expresión, su rostro adquiere el tono más escarlata que he visto en el rostro de una persona.

Syaoran desvía la mirada y vuelve a pedir disculpas al intendente, quien, molesto, le dice que ya puede irse. Syaoran obedece y se dirige hacia donde estoy yo.

-Lo siento... –dice.

Yo niego con la cabeza y le sonrío, en señal de apoyo. Podría jurar que salió humo de sus oídos. Estaba completamente colorado.

Entramos a la sala y descubro que la película que Syaoran escogió es una comedia romántica. Trata de una pareja que se quiere divorciar, pero que después de pasar muchas situaciones chuscas en las que se reencuentran sin esperarlo, vuelven a enamorarse y a quedarse juntos, y por ende, viven felices para siempre jamás.

Me agradó la película, sin embargo, al salir de la sala mi mente regresa hacia ese suceso. Y es que, aún no puedo creer lo que pasó hace rato. Estaba segurísima que había sido yo quien derramó el vaso, pero me había equivocado, había sido Syaoran.

Syaoran, mi príncipe de ojos color chocolate, mi profesor de cocina; el hombre que me parecía tan perfecto, y que sin duda, no lo era tanto. Él también tenía errores, como todos los seres humanos.

_AUNQUE NO TANTOS COMO TÚ, QUERIDA SAKURA._

Y me doy cuenta que he conocido el lado humano de Syaoran; el lado que está fuera de aquella vida en la escuela de cocina, en la cual Syaoran no es quien lo sabe todo, y no es ese ser frío y estricto que se muestra en cada clase.

Estoy conociendo al Syaoran humano, al Syaoran que...

-¿Kinomoto, subirás al auto?

-¿EH?

_Y VARIAR, SAKURA PARADA COMO RETRASADA MENTAL EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE._

Corro hasta el automóvil naranja de mi príncipe y antes de subirme a él, echo un vistazo al cine, cuyo edificio iluminado por la luz rojiza del crepúsculo, se alza majestuosamente ante mí. 

Definitivamente, estoy conociendo al Syaoran real, y del que me estoy enamorando cada vez más.

Continuará.

* * *

_Hola a todos mis __lectores_

_Sí, sé que merezco la horca, la hoguera, y todas las torturas existentes y por existir por no haber actualizado el fanfic. Pero es que hubo una infinidad de problemas personales y proyectos y tareas en la Universidad que me impidieron tener el tiempo necesario y la concentración para escribir un nuevo capítulo__. Pero, gracias al Cielo, llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa para auxiliarme y estoy aquí, presentándoles este episodio de su historia, y que la verdad fue un placer escribir._

_Debo decir que al principio ya no veía a la musa de la inspiración por ninguna parte. Era terrorífico. Pensaba que ya no podría continuar con el fanfic, ya que la concentración no me daba para más y mis problemas personales embotaban toda mi cabeza. Sin embargo, vi la luz y pude continuar. Creo que la verdadera razón por la que volví a escribir fue por ustedes, mi lectores, que con sus reviews o leyendo simplemente mi fanfic, me demuestran lo mucho que les agrada que yo escriba y eso me animó bastante._

_Muchas gracias por todo, en serio y por su apoyo principalmente, sin uds. realmente no existiría este fanfic, gracias a ustedes estará el pie y llegará a ver su final. No se preocupen, lo terminaré. Y seguiré con otro que tengo planeado._

_Sin embargo, espero que disfruten este episodio, que sin duda, es una nueva etapa que experimenta Sakura y que cada vez será más... no diré nada, mejor. Sólo sigan leyendo, les prometo no tardar con la siguiente continuación, me pondré a escribirla ahora mismo._

_Cuidense, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia. Hasta el próximo capítulo._


	11. Refresco parte 2

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 11**

**Refresco parte 2**

_¿Y LO QUE ESTÁS TRATANDO DE INSINUAR QUE SYAORAN ES IGUAL DE TORPE COMO TÚ?_

Eso es exagerar.

_NO HACE FALTA QUE LO DIGAS._

-Kinomoto, ¿tienes algo qué hacer esta noche?

La pregunta de Syaoran llega a mí como el golpe de un bate de beisbol y me interrumpe abruptamente de la discusión que mantenía con mi consciencia.

Giro mi rostro y observo sus dos ojos color chocolate, con los que me quisiera fundir en ese preciso momento.

_SAKURA, PERVERTIDA._

¡Hey! ¡Yo no lo pensé de esa forma...! ¿O sí...?

-Esto... no, no tengo nada qué hacer –respondí, percibiendo cómo mis orejas poco a poco iban adquiriendo un calor molesto-. Tengo lista mi tarea desde el viernes, así que lo quepensabahacerahoraeradescansar...

Lo siento, no aguanté. Tenía que soltar todo antes de que mi lengua comenzara a trabarse y me hiciera tartamudear como en muchas ocasiones pasadas. Y para colmo, ese calor molesto que había invadido mis orejas, se expande a mis mejillas.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Syaoran, confundido-. Es que hablaste muy bajo y rápido al final.

-Este... que iba a descargar... digo, descansar...

Imaginé por un momento cómo sería ver a través de los ojos de Syaoran. ¿Qué es lo que miraría?

_QUIZÁ A UNA TIPA FLACA CON LA CABEZA COLORADA COMO UN TOMATE._

Probablemente.

-Kinomoto... ¿tendrías un inconveniente si... te invitara a cenar conmigo esta noche?

-¡¿Cenar! –pregunto de manera tan abrupta que hasta yo me sobresalté.

Syaoran desvía la mirada, evidentemente abochornado. Quizá, por la forma como pregunté, creyó que me había parecido mal la invitación. Hago esfuerzos por luchar contra mi sonrojo y mis nervios para calmarlo a él, acción que me parece tan difícil como caminar sin piernas.

_SAKURA SIN PIERNAS._

¡No tiene nada de gracia!

-Este... –comienzo, luchando con mi lengua adormecida-. Syaoran... eh... ¿cenar? Esto, sí me parece bien... digo, no tengo nada qué hacer...

-No, no te preocupes, Kinomoto. Si no tienes ganas no tengo por qué obligarte –Es la respuesta amable que me ofrece Syaoran, lejos de sonar en tono de reproche.

-No, no me molesta... vamos.

-No te apures, Kinomoto –sigue insistiendo Syaoran con amabilidad-. Puede ser en otra ocasión.

-Pero...

-Déjalo, así está bien.

-¡¡Pero sí _quiero_ ir contigo, Syaoran!!

Los dulces ojos de mi príncipe se abren como platos al escuchar mi exclamación, emitida con fuerza. Y yo siento como si acabase de tragarme un fuego artificial y éste hubiera explotado dentro de mi cabeza dejando escapar el humo por mis orificios corporales.

_SAKURA, ¡QUÉ SUCIA!_

¡No eran _esa_ clase de orificios!

Miro a Syaoran y me doy cuenta que sus ojos sonríen para mí.

Sintiendo aún los efectos de aquel sonrojo explosivo, mi mirada busca algún sitio interesante dónde posarse, cual colibrí buscando la flor perfecta para absorber su néctar, y encuentro un lugar brillante a lo lejos del camino.

Y mi mente recuerda: aquella luz pertenece a un café al que hace tiempo deseaba ir.

-Podemos ir allí –digo, en un intento de distraer la atención que los dulces ojos de Syaoran me prestaban.

Syaoran gira el rostro hacia el lugar donde yo estoy apuntando y, al instante, acelera el motor del coche y lo guía hacia esa dirección.

Debido a la inercia del arranque, mi cuerpo es empujado hacia atrás y mi espalda topa con respaldo del asiento. Miro a Syaoran, y noto en su mirada un resplandor nuevo que, para ser sincera, no había visto en él desde que nos conocimos. Sin embargo, me obligo a mirar hacia otro lado porque mis ojos comenzaban a admirar, embelesados, cada detalle de su rostro.

En unos minutos, llegamos al lugar que hace unos instantes sólo era un punto de luz. Frente a nosotros se alza un establecimiento de estilo rústico, cuya entrada consiste en un arco enorme de madera adornado hermosamente con una enredadera llena de flores.

Realmente, no me imaginaba que fuera tan romántico.

Y otra vez regresa el calor en las mejillas.

Busco la expresión de Syaoran, pero para mi sorpresa, él ya no está en el auto. Miro a través del vidrio delantero, y observo su delgada y alta figura rodear el auto para dirigirse hacia mi puerta. La abre con tal amabilidad y, a la vez, con sencillez, que hace que me comiencen a temblar las piernas.

-Llegamos, señorita –anuncia Syaoran con cortesía bromista.

Suelto una risa nerviosa al oír esta expresión.

_UNA RISA DE HIENA, MÁS BIEN._

Y por supuesto que no podía esperar más apoyo de la voz de mi consciencia.

_PARA SERVIRTE, AMA._

Ja ja.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos. ¿Mesa para dos? –pregunta un empleado, que salió a nuestro encuentro.

-Claro –responde Syaoran con simpleza.

-Pasen por aquí, por favor.

El empleado nos guía a través de unas mesas repletas de gente que charla y ríe sonoramente, lo cual encuentro perfectamente normal, ya que es la mismísima hora de la cena.

Finalmente, después de caminar a través del local, el empleado nos destina una mesa junto a una barda de arbustos. Syaoran espera a que yo tome asiento antes de hacerlo él. El empleado se retira diciendo que en unos momentos más nos atenderá un mesero.

-Qué lindo lugar ¿verdad? –comento, sintiendo el habitual bochorno en mis mejillas.

-Sí, es bastante lindo... pero no creo que tanto como...

Justo en ese instante aparece el mesero, impidiéndole a Syaoran terminar su frase. Puedo notar que una mueca aparece en el rostro de mi príncipe pero no tengo tiempo de observarlo detenidamente porque el camarero nos entrega las cartas.

-¿Algo de beber o un aperitivo para comenzar? –pregunta el mesero dirigiéndome una sonrisa coqueta con sus amarillos dientes.

-Esto... una limonada, por favor –pido, después de leer velozmente la sección de bebidas en la carta.

-Lo mismo que la señorita, por favor –dice Syaoran al mesero y este se retira al momento.

Dicen que el hecho de poseer nuestras manos es una fortuna y que gracias a eso somos capaces de realizar muchas actividades que otros seres no pueden llevar a cabo. Yo también me siento afortunada de tener mis manos, sin embargo, en aquellos instantes que paso frente a Syaoran, en aquel restaurante rústico, en aquella noche... ¡Definitivamente ya no sé qué hacer con ellas!

-¿Estás bien, Kinomoto? –pregunta Syaoran que posiblemente había visto mi expresión de agonía.

-Esto... sí, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando...

-¿Que no era una buena idea haber venido conmigo a cenar? –cuestionó Syaoran, con una sonrisa desanimada.

-No, no es eso –Y lanzo una carcajada, que alivia parte de mi nerviosismo.

Syaoran sonríe con la mirada. Otra vez siento calor en los cachetes.

_ME PREGUNTO HASTA CUANDO SE TE QUITARÁN LOS CACHETES DE TOMATE._

Eso también me pregunto yo.

-Me preguntaba... –comencé, haciendo caso omiso a mi sonrojo-. ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a Japón? ¿Por qué si eras famoso en Hong Kong, viniste aquí?

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Syaoran de reírse. Alzo las cejas con sorpresa.

-Oh, lo siento, Kinomoto –responde Syaoran-. Por eso mismo vine a Japón, porque nadie me conoce aquí.

Observo sus ojos chocolates por un segundo. Aquella respuesta puede tener doble significado.

-¿Quieres hacerte famoso en Japón?

-Para nada.

-¿Entonces? –sigo preguntando con los ojos como platos.

-No sabía que hacías tantas preguntas, Kinomoto.

Para rematar, ahora sí estoy completamente roja, no sólo de las mejillas.

_Jiji, SAKURA "LA PREGUNTONA" LE HAN DE LLAMAR._

-La verdad es que me siento muy tranquilo viviendo en Japón –continúa Syaoran, meditativo-. En Hong Kong, el teléfono todo el día está sonando, y la gente sólo me llama para pedirme entrevistas o que aparezca en algún programa. Es un fastidio. –resopla, enfadado-. No puedo salir a pasear con mis hermanas porque los paparazzi siempre están siguiéndonos en cualquier lugar. No me quejo de los fans, son gente amable, sin embargo, siempre hay una que otra chica loca que me sigue a dónde voy.

_¡¡SAKURA, LA PAPARAZZO(1)!! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!_

Es hora de que te calles de una vez, estúpida consciencia.

-Es por eso que vine aquí, estaba harto de todo ese ambiente. Mi madre se molestó pero al final comprendió mi decisión y me permitió partir. Mis hermanas le lloraron, pero ella ya no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo se llama tu madre? –pregunto, curiosa.

-Ieran Li.

-¡Qué lindo nombre tiene! –exclamo.

Syaoran me observa con una expresión de intensa incredulidad. Está a punto de decirme algo pero lo interrumpe de nuevo la llegada del mesero.

-Aquí están sus bebidas, ¿desean ordenar ya?

Syaoran me mira, interrogante. Y yo me pregunto: ¡¿por qué tengo que ordenar primero?!

Tomo la carta apresuradamente. Definitivamente la charla con Syaoran me ha interesado bastante que se me olvidó que estamos en un restaurante, dispuestos a cenar.

-Tráigame una ensalada de mariscos con un aderezo césar, por favor.

-Anotado –anuncia el mesero-. ¿Y usted, señor?

-Yo quiero una torta de carne con soya y hongos.

-Con mucho gusto les traeré sus platillos en un momento –el mesero nos pide las cartas y se las lleva consigo en dirección a la cocina.

Miro a Syaoran esperando escuchar aquello que quería decirme antes que llegara el mesero, pero parece que se olvidó de ello, porque de nuevo está mirando, pensativo, hacia la gente que nos rodeaba.

Durante unos minutos no hay conversación. Syaoran y yo observamos hacia distintos puntos del local, cada quien ensimismados en nuestros pensamientos. Yo no quería hablar mientras él no lo hiciera, mi intensión no era fastidiarle, por más que mi mente estuviera a punto de explotar por tantas preguntas que quería hacerle y por más que mi sangre hirviera en curiosidad.

De repente, me puse a observar sus facciones en el modo pensativo como estaba. Se veía tan dulce, así, pensando en quién sabe qué cosa, que hace estremecer mi corazón de la ternura.

_YA, SAKURA. SE TE CAE LA BABA._

Miro con detenimiento cómo su fleco castaño cae casualmente sobre su frente, y también observo la manera como contrastan sus gruesas cejas con su tez dorada. Y esos ojos rasgados, de color del dulce que provoca tanto deleite en cada mirada y que me derrite en cada sonrisa...

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Por qué tan callada? –pregunta Syaoran, sonriéndome.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Eh...

Trato de recobrar la compostura, y coloco mi brazo torpemente sobre la mesa cuando de pronto, ambos escuchamos un "splash" peculiar. Había derramado el vaso de la limonada.

_YA ERA TU TURNO SAKURA. ESTE DÍA NO PODÍA SER UNA EXCEPCIÓN A TU TORPEZA._

Cierto. No podía excluirme ningún día de hacer algún desastre.

Me levanto de la silla para tratar de limpiar el desorden y me arrodillo para recoger el vaso. Me sorprendo cuando veo a Syaoran a mi lado, arrodillado también y tratando de secar el líquido con su servilleta. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo acude una mesera para ayudarnos a limpiar y rápidamente todo vuelve a su estado normal.

La mesera nos preguntó si queremos un cambio de mesa debido al mantel mojado, pero de la vergüenza que sentía yo, preferí quedarme en la misma. No podía permitirle a mi torpeza hacer más desorden y ensuciar más mesas.

La mesera se retiró y nos dejó a Syaoran y a mí solos de nuevo.

-Qué pena, Syaoran, yo... –comienzo a disculparme, pero él me interrumpe.

-No te preocupes, Kinomoto. Me pasó lo mismo, ¿recuerdas?

Y vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos de aquella tarde que pasamos en el cine, y el refresco derramado por Syaoran.

Me limito a sonreír tímidamente.

Después de un pequeño rato, llegan los platillos y empezamos a comer, olvidándonos del incidente.

Debo admitir que la comida era buena. Y por el brillo en los ojos chocolate de Syaoran, creo que a él también le fascina.

Y así pasa el rato. Charlando de todo un poco; primero de platillos y recetas, luego de restaurantes y empleos, de estudios y profesiones... Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que pasábamos de tema en tema, y lo bien que podíamos llevar la conversación.

Para ser sincera, nunca se me había facilitado la conversación con un chico. Casi nunca coincidía en formas de pensar ni en opiniones; solía discrepar mucho con los chicos de mi edad. Los veía inmaduros e incapaces de llevar una conversación sin que hubiera burlas o faltas de respeto. Ni siquiera con mi hermano podía conversar bien, siempre me atacaba con burlas.

Pero con Syaoran era diferente. Era tan caballeroso y respetuoso, sin llegar a ser aburrido. Tenía un sentido del humor muy agradable y nunca me agredía. Estaba tan a gusto conversando con él, que podía pasar toda mi vida allí, sentada, y platicando con aquel muchacho de ojos chocolate.

De repente, me surgió una duda. Una pregunta que había estado albergando por mucho tiempo dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón: ¿qué edad tenía Syaoran?

Para ser maestro y conocedor de tantas cosas, debía tener más de veinte años... pero, lucía tan joven. ¿Estaría en lo correcto al creer que tenía esa edad? Es que era obvio, un chico de mi edad no podía ser tan maduro como él... ¿o sí?

Mientras Syaoran platica sobre lo que opinaba de su empleo en el Instituto de Cocina, se me ocurre atacar.

-...y aquel grupo podría ser el único aspecto que me disgustara de trabajar en ese Instituto, sin embargo, todo lo demás es perfecto.

_READY?_

-Esto... Syaoran...

_SET_

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

_GO!_

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciséis, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Y no puedo evitarlo. Sale de mí por impulso.

-¿¡TIENES DIECISÉIS AÑOS!!

Mi grito debió haberse escuchado por todo el restaurante, porque casi toda la gente giró la cabeza para verme.

Ahora podía sentir humo salir de mis orejas, del intenso sonrojo que me invade.

_EL TOMATE ESTÁ EN SU PUNTO._

Syaoran se echó a reír ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¿Creías que era más viejo? –y soltó una risilla.

Yo no podía pronunciar palabra. Mi lengua parece estar atada por alguna clase de nudo de marinero. Cuando puedo recuperar el habla, me disculpo.

-Ah, es que... por el hecho de ser maestro en el Instituto, por saber tantas cosas... en serio creí que eras mayor que yo... –admito, observando una hojita del arbusto que estaba a mi lado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Tienes dieciséis? –pregunta Syaoran, tratando de sonar sorprendido, porque por supuesto lo sabía. Después de todo era mi maestro.

-Sí.

-Entonces ya no tienes por qué tenerme miedo. No soy tan viejo como pensabas –Ríe.

Yo también río. Su risa era tan contagiosa. Casi no lo veía reír, no en clase. De hecho podría decir que sólo cuando estaba conmigo lo hacía.

_SAKURA, ¿SABÍAS QUE TE PASAS DE PRESUMIDA?_

De repente, mi mirada se topa con la imagen de un reloj cercano, y me doy cuenta que ya es bastante tarde.

-Oh, cielos, creo que ya debo irme –digo, y busco al mesero que nos atendió para pedirle la cuenta.

El mesero acude y mientras yo sacaba mi billete de la cartera, Syaoran se adelanta y le cede su tarjeta bancaria.

-Syaoran, no lo hagas –advierto con un tono amenazante que hasta a mí me sorprende.

Pero el pecado estaba hecho. El mesero sonríe y se olvida de mi billete, y se retira con la tarjeta de Syaoran en las manos.

-Yo invité, lo siento –dice Syaoran, sonriéndome con la mirada.

-Bu-bueno –me levanto súbitamente de mi silla-. Me retiro, Syaoran, muchas gracias en verdad por todo este día. Me la pasé muy bien. Nos vemos en las clases, supongo.

Le sonrío a mi príncipe mientras comienzo a alejarme cuando él se levanta y exclama:

-¡Si gustas puedo llevarte a tu casa!

En ese momento, se escucha el "splash" ya conocido por los dos. Al levantarse Syaoran había tumbado el resto de su limonada.

_¡TAL PARA CUAL!_

-Esto... ¡salgamos de aquí!

Y mi príncipe de ojos chocolate tomó mi mano y juntos salimos riendo de aquel bonito y rústico restaurante, donde me prometí a mi misma que volvería algún día, no muy lejano.

Fue rápido el camino en el auto. Mi casa no quedaba a más de cinco cuadras de allí. Era muy extraño irme en un coche a mi casa cuando acostumbraba hacerlo siempre caminando o en mis patines. Casi siempre me trasladaba de esa manera. Y las pocas ocasiones que había ido en el coche de mi padre, era porque regresábamos de algún viaje o alguna fiesta a altas horas de la madrugada. O del hospital, como aquella vez en que mi madre...

Agito mi cabeza para alejar esos malos recuerdos de mi mente, y me vuelvo a concentrar en quien iba a mi lado.

-¿Es aquí? –pregunta Syaoran.

-Sí.

Sale del auto, trota rápidamente hacia mi lado en el coche, y abre mi puerta. Yo le agradezco y salgo de aquel coche en el que pasé tan agradables ratos.

-Esto... Syaoran. No sé cómo podría agradecerte por este día tan fabuloso...

-No tienes por qué hacerlo –me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos-. Sólo prométeme que seguiremos viéndonos y asistirás a clase.

-Eso tenlo por seguro –digo, sonriendo.

-Hasta luego, Sakura.

Mi príncipe de ojos chocolate entra en el auto y observo cómo se aleja, perdiéndose en la oscuridad que se cierne sobre la calle. Realmente deseaba que no hubiera ido nunca o que no se hubiera acabado ese día, había sido tan bonito que...

¡Un momento! ¡¿Me llamó por mi nombre?!

Continuará...

* * *

Notas

(1) Paparazzo es la forma singular de paparazzi.

* * *

_No pediré disculpas por el retraso en traer la continuación en este fic porque sé que no tengo perdón u.u Prometo ser más constante y no olvidar que esta historia merece ser terminada. _

_Gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado y prometo no defraudarles._

_Saludos._


	12. Fresas con chocolate

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 12**

**Fresas con chocolate**

-Ieran Li.

-¡¿IERAN LI?!

Los restos del emparedado que devoraba Meiling golpearon mi rostro como proyectiles mojados. Por suerte, había tomado bastantes servilletas antes de sentarnos en la mesa de la cafetería donde estábamos.

-Meiling, ¿podrías tratar de no hablar y no exclamar con la boca llena de comida? –pregunto, limpiándome un trozo de lechuga que se enganchó en mi fleco.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero ¿por qué tú no te sorprendes? ¿Acaso no sabes quién es Ieran Li?

Niego con la cabeza, mientras algunas migajas que yacían en ella caen sobre la mesa. Al agitar la cabeza, siento un pequeño mareo, pero lo ignoro. Tomoyo me ayuda a limpiar los restos de tomate que tengo en mis hombros.

-No tengo idea, solamente sé que ése es el nombre de la madre de Syaoran –respondo.

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos –dice Meiling agitando la mano, como espantando algún mosquito invisible-. Lo que quiero decir es que si sabes _quién es ella_. ¡Ah!

De repente, toma su bolso y comienza a rebuscar en él. Tomoyo y yo la observamos, atentas. No es normal que Meiling se interese tanto por indagar sobre el nombre de una persona, y menos sobre el nombre de una mujer, que es la madre de mi profesor de cocina.

Al parecer, de su bolso extrae una revista de paginación abundante. Es sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que se puede encontrar en el bolso de Meiling.

-¿Qué es esa revista? –pregunto, pero Meiling me silencia con un movimiento de su mano.

-Está buscando algo –advierte Tomoyo, con su voz aguda.

Observamos el rostro de Meiling que se contrae en un acto de concentración inmenso, parecido al de un científico buscando la respuesta a una de las interrogantes más enigmáticas del universo.

Hay un silencio que se extiende por varios instantes, pero que es interrumpido por una exclamación de triunfo que emite la boca de Meiling.

-¡¡Lo sabía!!

Coloca de un golpe la revista frente a los ojos amatista de Tomoyo y frente a mis ojos verdes, y con un dedo señala un artículo.

-LEAN ESTO.

Acerco mi rostro al papel y puedo observar la fotografía de una mujer muy hermosa, de largo cabello negro y cuyo rostro posee unas facciones tan delicadas y tan pálidas que la hace parecer una perfecta muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos negros y rasgados me recuerdan las ilustraciones chinas de antaño que sólo contemplé en los libros de texto de la escuela.

En el pie de foto se puede leer claramente el nombre de _Ieran Li_. Debajo, un artículo más o menos extenso ocupa la página, encabezado por un título que reza: "Ieran Li, la mujer más rica de Hong Kong... ¿y del mundo?"

Abrí los ojos como platos y arrebato la revista de las manos de Meiling que las sostenían. Leo en voz alta.

-"Ieran Li, la empresaria cheff más famosa de los países orientales es entrevistada por la cadena televisiva RTHK el día anterior, dando respuestas bastante interesantes sobre cómo llegó al lugar que ahora ocupa dentro de la economía china. 'Resultado de un gran esfuerzo...' son unas de las tantas palabras que la dueña de múltiples franquicias en el mercado de restaurantes ha cedido a los cuestionamientos..."

Me detengo por un momento, para asegurarme de que mi mente ha procesado bien la información. ¿Empresaria cheff más famosa de oriente? ¿Dueña de múltiples franquicias en el mercado de restaurantes...?

Suelto la revista y con la mirada perdida me dejo caer sobre el respaldo de mi silla.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Tomoyo-. Estás... algo pálida...

-Es que es la impresión –explica Meiling, tomando de vuelta la revista y hojeándola de nuevo-. Recordaba que en esta revista había leído algo sobre ella, y pues estaba en lo cierto. Y al parecer creo que también... ¡aquí está! –Acerca una de las páginas de la revista a sus ojos y comienza a leer-. "Hijo de la empresaria china Li Ieran desaparece de la farándula. Hace un mes que el joven no atiende el teléfono ni las entrevistas de las televisoras. 'Al parecer decidió tomarse un descanso y retirarse del acoso de la prensa' notificó Satoshi Xong, reportero del Apple Daily, encargado de recaudar notas sobre el famoso chico. 'Esperemos que su ausencia no dure mucho, lo extrañamos' expresa la líder del club de fans de Syaoran Li, quien es heredero de la fortuna y del apellido Li pertenecientes a una de las familias más poderosas de China."

Las palabras que había pronunciado Meiling resuenan como eco en mi cabeza. Me están dando náuseas.

-Ahora vengo –musité tras levantarme rápidamente y dirigirme hacia los baños.

Al entrar a los baños, pude escapar de la fija mirada que mis amigas mantenían sobre mí.

Entro y me recargo en uno de los lavabos. Respiro profundo, asimilando todo lo que acabo de escuchar y leer.

Parece que las náuseas han remitido un poco.

_SAKURA, ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?_

Por supuesto.

_¿DE QUIÉN ES? QUE YO SEPA NO TIENES NOVIO._

Un dato fundamental que no necesitaba que me recordaras, gracias, estimada consciencia.

_Y QUIEN QUIERES QUE SEA TU NOVIO, NO LO PUEDE SER._

Es cierto. Esa persona que me gusta; esa persona que con tan sólo mirarle fugazmente hace que mi corazón acelere su latido; esa persona que con la sonrisa de su mirada hace que mi día se ilumine completamente... no puede ser para mí.

Él... está fuera de mi alcance.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo, una simple estudiante de preparatoria, de una ciudad común de un país extranjero, que no tiene un futuro mejor que terminar siendo la esposa de algún profesor?

_ÉL ES UN PROFESOR._

Me pregunto, consciencia, si estás de mi lado o en mi contra.

Su respuesta es algo semejante a una ola; empieza desde lo más profundo de las entrañas y recorre la espina dorsal para salir con toda su fuerza por medio de mi garganta y boca.

Menos mal que me aferro al borde del lavabo para dejar que todo aquel fluido que sale bravamente de mi interior caiga sobre la porcelana y no se derrame en los mosaicos.

Lo entiendo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Desde el principio todo fue un gran error. Fue un error haberle encontrado; fue un error haberme tropezado con él; fue un error haberme inscrito en esa clase y ser su alumna... fue un error haberle hablado... y sobre todo, el error más grande fue haberme enamorado de él.

Las arcadas cada vez son más fuertes. Quizá debí decirle a Tomoyo que me acompañara...

Comienzan a temblarme las piernas, y el esfuerzo que hago por mantenerme de pie me está destrozando. Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas y ya no siento el piso firme.

_¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

El interior de mi abdomen y de mi garganta se desgarra de manera atroz en cada contracción. Las gotas rojas cayendo sobre la porcelana blanca no se hacen esperar.

Levanto mi rostro con lo que me queda de fuerza y observo en el espejo una última imagen antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo: es mi rostro pálido con mirada titilante y mis labios empapados en líquido carmesí.

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué haces de pie allí, totalmente distraída?

-Es que ella siempre hace lo mismo.

-Quizá se lo podamos quitar...

-¿Sugieres alguna forma?

_Fresas._

-¿Con fresas?

-Sí, sí. Solamente dale de comer estas fresas y ella estará mejor.

_Fresas con sangre._

-No, no. Eso no le aliviará. Mira, está vomitando sangre... ¿Ves lo que has causado?

-No era mi intención...

-El mal está hecho. Ella morirá.

_Fresas con chocolate._

-Eso, eso.

-Si le das un poco, podrá mejorar.

-¿Lo crees así?

-Estoy completamente segura.

_Fresas con chocolate... fresas con chocolate..._

_¡DESPIERTA!_

* * *

-Mm...

Abro los ojos lentamente, y una luz blanca encoge mis pupilas. Al parecer, las voces que escuchaba antes, han callado completamente, cediéndole el paso a unos murmullos apenas audibles.

-Fresas con... chocolate...

-¿Sakura?

La voz suave de mi padre llega a mis oídos sensibles. Giro un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada y observo su mirada marrón clavada sobre mí, irradiando una tremenda preocupación, pero a la vez una confianza inmensurable.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien...

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Aquella luz blanca me perturba mucho.

Escucho una nueva voz que no me es conocida. Es ronca y profunda, pero con un dejo de firmeza en cada palabra.

-No se preocupe. Ella ya está fuera de peligro. Con los medicamentos que le aplicamos, su condición mejorará notablemente. Ciertamente, acudió al hospital en un momento adecuado; al menos la bacteria no afectó al cerebro.

-Muchas gracias, doctor –profesó mi padre, con alivio-. Por todo, muchas gracias.

-No es nada. Sin embargo, es mejor que salgamos de aquí y le dejemos descansar.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y silencio.

* * *

-¿No crees que está demasiado oscuro?

-Díselo a ella, es quien no despierta.

-¿Algún día lo hará?

-Sí, lo hará. Sobre todo si quiere fresas con chocolate.

-Tienes razón.

-Le está esperando.

-¿Quién?

_El chocolate._

-Escoge una.

-Ésta.

-¡Y levanta a esa dormilona!

* * *

Lo que antes era oscuridad en mi visión es reemplazada por un dejo de luz que proviene de una lámpara cercana. Me siento con la aptitud de observar más ávidamente a mi alrededor, al parecer la debilidad ha remitido.

Busco la alta figura de mi padre dibujada en algún rincón del cuarto, pero no la encuentro. Creo que estoy sola.

Ya no me siento mareada y no tengo ganas de dormir, y eso es una buena noticia, porque ya no quiero seguir escuchando esas voces que saturan mis sueños. Son escandalosas, casi como la de mi propia consciencia.

_CLARO SAKURA, HAS COMO QUE NO TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO._

Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Levanto el rostro y observo con detenimiento el techo blanco de la habitación de hospital donde me encuentro. Supe que estaba en una clínica desde que noté a mi lado la alta presencia del tubo de suero, que reposaba al lado de mi cama como un guardián silencioso.

¿Cómo habré llegado allí? No recuerdo en verdad mucho.

_Fresas..._

Sigo paseando mi mirada por el resto de la habitación y no localizo nada que le dé una pista a mi memoria.

Hay un pequeño sillón en una esquina de la pieza y un periódico yace sobre el asiento.

Un momento. Ya recuerdo un poco...

Periódico; restaurante; Tomoyo y Meiling; baño... dolor... vómito...

Suspiro.

Lo más seguro es que después de haber quedado inconsciente, alguna de las dos me encontró y llamó a mis padres. Por eso me internaron.

Qué escándalo, y ni siquiera sé porqué se provocó. Según yo no había comido nada dañino, solamente pedí un postre en ese restaurante. Nada fuera de lo normal. O quizá el postre sí lo era.

Estiro mis brazos y siento que no lo he hecho en años. Realmente odio los hospitales. Y aún más desde que mi madre tuvo que estar en uno hace unas semanas. Quisiera...

Lentamente me incorporo en la cama. Lo habría hecho con tremenda facilidad si el dolor en mi abdomen no hubiera despertado con una punzada por reproche. Instintivamente llevo una mano para calmarle, y aunque sé que no es suficiente continúo con mi tarea de levantarme de esa cama que tanto me molesta.

Ya de pie, exijo a mis piernas que den algunos pasos y ellas obedecen. El daño sólo es en el estómago, no estoy inválida.

La pieza está más oscura, quizá el anochecer se aproxima.

De pronto, una sed tremenda hace su aparición en mi garganta y boca. Busco en mi entorno algún líquido que pueda beber y diviso una jarra de agua sobre la mesa situada justo a la derecha del sillón. Me dirijo hasta ese lugar, y en ausencia de vasos, bebo de la boquilla.

Cada trago es un alivio a la sensación de aridez que envolvía mis órganos. Bebo hasta que mi estómago me reclama con otra punzada. Dejo la jarra en la mesa y me doy cuenta que la sed sigue presente, aunque es mínima.

Recorro la habitación con deseos de salir de allí, pero tengo muy presente que las enfermeras no lo permitirían.

¿_Y SI ABRES LA VENTANA?_

Es cierto. Me encamino hacia la ventana, hueco cuadrado en la pared cubierto con telas blancas que cuelgan de un cortinero, las cuales las hago a un lado y con mi mano deslizo uno de los vidrios permitiendo a la brisa del atardecer invadir cada espacio de la pieza.

Respiro profundamente aquel aire que purifica mis pulmones, hartos del encerramiento, y sonrío. No sé si es por el alivio o por la fuerza del viento, pero mis piernas trastabillan y me hacen caer hacia atrás.

Espero el impacto sobre el suelo, pero éste no llega.

..._con chocolate._

Levanto mi mirada y tropieza con dos ojos caoba que me observan también.

-Eso es por levantarte de la cama sin permiso, Kinomoto.

Me giro repentinamente, omitiendo la punzada que se había pronunciado en mi abdomen pero que no era de dolor sino de otra cosa.

-¡Sya-syaoran!

-Veo que ya estás mejor, y eso me alegra mucho.

La sonrisa de su mirada marrón me asegura que sus palabras son enteramente ciertas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Digo... –Asimilo que pregunté de un modo muy brusco-. ¿Quién te avisó que estaba internada? –Mis mejillas comenzaron adquiriendo el ardor acostumbrado.

-Tu amiga Meiling. Acudió al Instituto y entró en una de mis clases que doy entre semana. Y me contó todo.

En mi estómago surge otra punzada, y reconozco inmediatamente que es de coraje.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? Realmente agradezco que lo haya hecho.

Por más que puedo, trato de que mis ojos no delaten mi sorpresa pero es imposible. Sin embargo, aún siento un extraño remordimiento que no tardo en expresar.

-Es que, no logré nada más que molestarte. Sólo fue un accidente, creo que comí algo malo y me sentí mal. Pero ya estoy bien y solamente perdiste tu tiempo en haber venido hasta aquí. Quizá tenías otras cosas qué hacer y yo...

-Kinomoto, basta –La voz de Syaoran suena molesta-. Dime una cosa. Si alguno de tus amigos estuviera mal de salud y tú no te hubieras enterado hasta pasados varios días que sigue internado, ¿estarías tranquila?

-¡¿Días?! –exclamo-. ¿Realmente llevo días aquí?

-Kinomoto, llevas cinco días en este hospital.

Mi mente pierde balance, al igual que mi cuerpo pero logro sentarme en la cama antes de desplomarme en otra parte.

-Me dijeron los doctores y tu padre que hoy despertaste tras cuatro días de inconsciencia, y en cierto modo considero que llegué en momento oportuno, porque pude verte despierta y con tus ojos verdes brillando otra vez.

No puedo evitar sonreírle. Esas palabras eran más sanadoras que cualquier medicamento y que cualquier hospital de todo el mundo.

-Gracias, Syaoran.

Los recuerdos de los pensamientos que tuve antes de caer inconsciente se estrellaron en mi memoria como kamikazes. Sin embargo, cuando los evoco pienso que quizá no son del todo ciertos.

Es seguro que no fue un error haberme inscrito al Instituto; tampoco fue un error haber conocido o hablado a Syaoran; aún estoy en duda si fue un error enamorarme de él pero... definitivamente encontrarnos no fue un error sino el destino. Después de todo, como dicen, todo pasa por algo.

Creo entender un poco lo que esa frase significa. Espero pueda entenderlo completamente algún día.


	13. Suero

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso.**

**Capítulo 13**

**Suero**

Me llevo las manos a la cara y con mis dedos restriego mis ojos cansados, que arden. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo despierta, ni siquiera tengo consciencia del tiempo que he pasado en este lugar. Mi estómago está empezando a protestar emitiendo un dolor que me hace tiritar.

Soy una necia, debería descansar, pero me parece imperdonable el hecho de abandonar el sillón en el que me encuentro sentada. No podría.

A veces siento que en realidad no estoy aquí, que sólo es un mal sueño que terminará tarde o temprano, cuando mi cuerpo esté lo suficiente cansado de dormir. Sin embargo, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no creo que se trate de sólo un sueño tedioso que no quiere terminar.

Observo la cama que se sitúa frente a mí y de repente mi visión es atrapada por la figura de la bolsa transparente que cuelga de un pedestal al lado izquierdo del lecho. De un momento a otro, esta bolsa ejerce en mi una atracción a la mirada que me hipnotiza.

Pero mi vista atraviesa la simple imagen de esa bolsa y va más allá. El movimiento ocular de mis ojos va siguiendo el ritmo que posee el líquido incoloro que contiene, el cual cae en pequeñas gotas en cada segundo.

El descenso de aquellas gotas, como un marcapasos, va marcando el compás de la vida a la que se conecta mediante un tubo translúcido. Y aunque no emita un sonido fàcilmente audible, pareciese que yo lo escuchara nítidamente.

Suero. El nombre que denomina el líquido transparente que me encuentro observando y el cual se introduce con suavidad dentro de las venas de la persona que dormita entre aquellas sábanas.

Una persona a la que mi mirada percibe a través de dichas mantas, y que posee una piel blanca, las cejas y las manos idénticas a las mías. Es como si me observara a mí misma, dormitando en la cama, sumida en sueños extraños sin derecho ni revés.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo lentamente al lecho. Extiendo uno de mis brazos y con la punta de mis dedos trato de tocar la tez nívea de aquel rostro que reposa pacífico, sin expresión.

Una lágrima brota de mi ojo derecho y soy incapaz de detenerla. De repente, mis mismos ojos están mirándome.

-¡Sakura! -El sonido del abrir de una puerta se hace escuchar y yo me quedo totalmente congelada-. Te estábamos buscando. ¿Otra vez saliste de la habitación? Oh, buenos días Nadeshiko.

El hilo de una voz le responde a mi padre que nos observa a través del vidrio de sus anteojos, con ojos castaños que reflejan un atisbo de preocupación oculta.

-Hola Fujitaka y... Sakura.

Trato por todos los medios de detener las lágrimas y de luchar con el nudo que enreda mis cuerdas vocales. Y me giro para verle de frente.

Allí estaba mi madre, pálida como la nieve, y con sus labios, que solían ser sonrosados, ahora secos y sin color, me brinda una débil sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hija?

Y se atreve a preguntar por mi salud, a pesar de ser ella quien está en cama y en esa situación...

-Mejor, mamá, mejor.

-Me alegro –dice mientras suspira y cierra los ojos-. Creo que yo también me encuentro mejor...

Quisiera creer sus palabras, pero ciertamente la fe en mi interior es semejante a la luz de una vela que oscila por apagarse.

-Sakura, creo que es mejor que vayas a tu habitación y descanses, porque en unas horas te darán de alta –anunció mi padre-. No hay que darle un pretexto a los doctores para que sigas aquí.

Pero la verdad es que no quería irme. Mi único deseo en este momento es no separarme de la persona que yace en la cama de aquella habitación.

Al ver que no había movimiento por mi parte, siento en mi hombro la mano de mi padre que me guía hacia la puerta. Antes de salir de la habitación, debo girar mi cabeza hacia la voz que me llama y me dice, con una voz tranquilizadora:

-Sakura, estaré bien. Ánimo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, en mi garganta se forma lo que parece un piedra pesada, que me hizo imposible tragar.

Y de repente, tengo unas ganas tremendas de correr. Correr, correr y correr… sin detenerme. Y lo hago.

Olvido la presencia de mi padre, que dejo muy atrás, y corro a través de los pasillos del hospital. Sin saber hacia dónde me dirigía. Sin saber siquiera si iba a parar alguna vez.

Y choco contra algo alto y cálido, que no alcanzo a distinguir.

-Hola, Kinomoto.

La voz que escucho en esos instantes hace temblar mi razón, la cual estaba al borde de perderse. Una emoción cuya diferencia es abismal a la que he sentido desde que me enteré que mi madre fue internada en el mismo hospital donde yo estuve recuperándome de una bacteria mortal, surge en mi pecho, casi como una punzada.

Elevo la mirada y mis ojos distinguen la dulzura del chocolate en una mirada.

-Estoy aquí.

Y con esas dos simples palabras, entendí que no estaba sola.

*

-SAAAAAAKUUUURAAAAA.

Mi visión se vio oscurecida y lo que parecieron varios brazos rodearon mi cuello. Tomoyo y Meiling hablaban al mismo tiempo diferentes cosas que yo no entendía. Tuve que pedirles que me soltaran un poco, y poder recuperar el aire que me quitaron al abrazarme de golpe.

-¡Perdónanos Sakura! No pudimos venirte a visitar porque los trabajos en la escuela no nos lo permitieron, pero sabes que estuvimos al tanto de tu salud desde el teléfono y… -suelta Meiling en un solo aliento.

-No se preocupen –admito-. Sus llamadas fueron muy alentadoras, yo comprendo que haya sido difícil venir a verme, no las culpo.

Al salir de mi garganta, mi voz suena contrahecha y artificial, como si hubiera sido reemplazada por una grabación y yo sólo fuera un autómata programado. Y realmente me siento así, fuera de mí, con mi alma habitaciones más allá, reposando en una silla al lado de aquella mujer de piel nívea como la mía.

No las miro mientras ellas me hablan, considerando que con aquello fuera a evitar que descubrieran en mis ojos la debilidad que atenazaba mi cuerpo y mi alma. Tenía que aparentar ser fuerte, y no sabía porqué. Como una obsesiva necesidad.

-¿Cuándo volverás a la escuela, Sakura? –pregunta Meiling, tratando de capturar mi mirada, la cual se encuentra concentrada sobre mi valija que esperaba por llenarse.

-Dentro de tres o cuatro días, cuando remitan los mareos.

-¡Qué bien! –exclama.

-Sakura –la delgada y fina voz de Tomoyo pronuncia mi nombre con cautela-. Si deseas, podemos acompañarte a tu casa.

Detengo por unos segundos casi imperceptibles los movimientos que realizaba y que tienen como función llenar la maleta con todas mis pertenencias. Luego prosigo con mis acciones sin dirigir la mirada a mi amiga, respondiendo evasivamente que ya hay alguien que me llevará a casa.

-De acuerdo, Sakura –contesta sin más. Sin embargo, esa respuesta me hace sospechar que Tomoyo sabe a qué persona me refería. Meiling parece no darse cuenta de ningún misterio.

-Sakura, en verdad te extrañamos –confiesa-. No es lo mismo sin ti.

Al poco rato, después de realizar varios intentos fallidos para hacerme sentir cómoda y animame, ambas se despiden y abandonan mi presencia que sigue en la habitación sosteniendo una maleta llena y una expresión perdida.

Permanezco en aquel lugar, inmóvil, escuchando tan sólo el sonido de mi respiración lenta y profunda. Era como si no sintiera ninguno de mis miembros y desapareciera de pronto, fundiendome con la pieza y siendo no más que una mera lámpara o una cortina. Como si fuese un accesorio más de aquella habitación desierta, y hubiera permanecido allí días, meses, incluso años, empolvándome y viendo pasar millares de pacientes con diversas enfermedades. Niños y viejos, hombres y mujeres… tantos rostros que no puedo retener en mi mente. Porque sólo soy un objeto más de esa habitación.

Un ruido inesperado me expulsa de mi remolino de pensamientos, y caigo en cuenta de mi presencia inmóvil que es observada por una mirada caoba.

-Hola Kinomoto, es hora de irnos –anuncia Syaoran, con voz serena, que es como baño tranquilizador a mis sentidos algo alterados.

Me pongo de pie y mi boca hace un amago de sonrisa que la dirijo al joven de los ojos café que aguarda con paciencia.

-Toma el tiempo que quieras, Kinomoto.

-Gracias.

Avanzo con pasos pesados a la salida mientras Syaoran toma mi valija. Ambos salimos de la habitación, sin embargo, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, observo la pieza vacía y me convenzo de las palabras que Meiling profesó minutos antes.

Realmente no es lo mismo cuando la presencia de una persona falta. Y mi corazón espera nunca sentir ese vacío… pero ¿por qué siento que no será así?

Cierro la puerta. Es hora de partir.

--

Hola a todos mis lectores!

Ante todo quiero pedir una disculpa por demorar tanto el fic, pero ustedes saben, la inspiración viene y va, y esta vez se perdió en el constante trabajo de universidad, trabajo y demás cosas… Pasé por un periodo en que no me permitió ser constante. La continuación que traje es floja pero va de acuerdo a lo que planeo para esta historia, sin embargo, una vez prometí que finalizaría esto y lo haré, por más que me cueste.

Por ahora, espero que no haya decepcionado, pero vienen más partes de la historia que estarán oscilando en la vulnerabilidad de Sakura entre otros asuntos que sucederán. No se lo pierdan.

Les agradezco por seguir este fic, que les dedico con cariño para todos ustedes.


	14. Pastelillos, llantos y estornudos

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 14**

**Pastelillos, llantos y estornudos**

Existen ocasiones en que las personas no saben qué rumbo o qué camino desean seguir. O bien, saben qué rumbo seguir o qué camino escoger, pero desconocen cómo deben continuarlo. Porque muchas veces los caminos que seguimos toman rumbos extraños; a veces son caminos con curvas incesantes, que nos marean y confunden la dirección que tomamos; otras veces son caminos que nos sitúan frente a precipicios que no sabemos si bajar en ellos o quedarnos en donde estamos; y algunos otros caminos que nos guían hacia montañas con alturas tan imposibles de alcanzar.

Entre esas personas, me encuentro yo, Sakura Kinomoto.

Estoy recorriendo el camino de la vida, con la poca certeza de saber cómo seguirlo.

Tantas cosas han pasado, como un remolino de escenas de las que no puedo distinguir detalles, y que se despliegan ante mis ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Si existiera una película de mi vida, quisiera reproducir tales escenas y ver qué ha estado mal en ellas; descubrir alguna pista, alguna esperanza de que esas imágenes puedan borrarse y revertir toda aquella cinta en lo feliz que era cuando no estaban.

Quisiera que me presentaran al cineasta, porque no me está gustando su película.

_ADEMÁS LA PROTAGONISTA ESTÁ ALGO FEA... _

¡Mi consciencia! Hace mucho que no te escuchaba... me extrañabas, ¿verdad?

Ya casi no la escucho mofarse de mí. Supongo que entiende la situación por la que estoy (o estamos) pasando.

Suspiro y observo el bote de betún que yace enfrente de mí. Tan solitario... como yo.

-Creo que sería una fabulosa idea que untaras ese betún sobre los pastelillos, ¿no lo crees así?

Alzo la mirada lentamente. Al lado mío se encuentra la persona que me acompañó durante mi salida del hospital, en el cual estuve internada por más de cinco días. La persona que con dos palabras expresó que estaría a mi lado cuando lo necesitara.

Mi príncipe de ojos chocolate.

Aunque sonríe levemente, sus ojos observan los míos con una expresión preocupada.

-Sí –abro el bote de betún y busco una cuchara.

-¿Esto buscabas? –Syaoran me extiende el cubierto hacia mí y yo lo tomo con mis manos pálidas.

-Gracias, Syaoran.

Y no sé por qué, pero simplemente ya no puedo entablar más conversación. Syaoran lo nota y guarda silencio. Luego coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y se marcha para atender a otros aprendices.

Observo su espalda mientras se dirige hacia una de mis compañeras de las estufas vecinas. Aún siento la calidez que dejó su mano en mi hombro y coloco una de mis manos justo en el lugar donde estuvo la suya.

_¿Y LOS PASTELILLOS QUÉ?_

Ya voy, ya voy.

_¡ÁNIMO SAKURA, ÁNIMO!_

Mi mente desconectada de la realidad vuelve a ella de golpe, al escuchar una serie de tremendas porras a un volumen que perturba a mis compañeros y a mí al salir del Instituto. Un color rosa chillante danza ante mis ojos y unos pompones amarillos estorban en mi campo visual.

-¡ÁNIMO SAKURAAAAAAA! ¡HEY!

Entre el movimiento frenético de los pompones del cual logro escapar, distingo el rostro benevolente de mi amiga Tomoyo, quien observa con buen humor el ajetreo de Meiling.

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás? –me saluda con su voz suave, llena de tranquilidad.

-Hola... ¿me pueden explicar cuál es el sentido de todo este jaleo?

El turno de hablar le toca a Meiling, pero entre tanta porra, se le olvida modular el volumen de su voz.

-¡SOY PORRISTA, SAKURA! ¿QUÉ OPINAS? –Y coloca uno de los pompones en su cabeza y otro en su cintura, mostrándome una pose coqueta.

-Meiling se inscribió al conjunto de porristas de la escuela -confirma Tomoyo-, y ha estado practicando las rutinas una y otra vez. Pero ésta es nueva...

-¡ÁNIMO SAKURA, ÁNIMO! –Meiling realiza una voltereta sobre el suelo y cae, aunque de pie, pero algo tambaleante-. Creo que debo practicar este movimiento...

Yo la observo con ojos ausentes, sin presentar ninguna expresión en particular. Meiling nota dicha ausencia y en su rostro se forma una mueca.

-Sakura, pensé que te iba a gustar mi nueva porra –dice con desánimo-. La escribí especialmente para ti... y animarte...

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera encima de mi cabeza. No me había dado cuenta que todo este jaleo había sido para animarme. El color sube a mis mejillas. Me siento algo avergonzada.

-Disculpa, Meiling –digo con voz lastimosa-. Me da gusto que estés haciendo cosas nuevas, si sigues practicando serás una porrista muy talentosa, estoy segura.

Y le dedico una sonrisa, de esas que poco he podido otorgar en aquellos días.

Meiling sonríe también, pero Tomoyo toma la palabra.

-Sakura, comprendemos que estás preocupada por tu mamá. Sin embargo, si sientes que necesitas hablar o animarte, estamos a tu lado, apoyándote.

Observo la sinceridad que contienen las miradas de mis dos amigas, y me entran unos deseos indescriptibles de llorar. Sin embargo, las contengo y les expreso mi agradecimiento con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-Sakura, ¿deseas que te acompañemos a tu casa? –se ofrece Meiling.

-No, gracias –respondo, sin más.

Las dos me miran con interrogación. Hacía días, cuando me dieron de alta del hospital, también se habían ofrecido a acompañarme a mi casa, pero igualmente había rechazado su ofrecimiento. Y no les había detallado la razón, simplemente había anunciado que alguien más me había ofrecido su compañía, pero no había revelado _el quién_. Aunque estoy segura que Tomoyo ya lo sabe, porque interrumpió las protestas de Meiling.

-Esta bien, Sakura. ¡Te veremos en la escuela!

Toma de la mano a Meiling y con la otra, agitándola, se despide. Yo las observo alejarse, y rápidamente las pierdo de vista. Un carraspeo inusitado me provoca un sobresalto. Syaoran está justo detrás de mí y el aroma de su loción invade mi derredor.

-Hey -Giro en la punta de mis pies y me encaro ante él-. Realmente pensé que no querrías mi compañía. Estabas tan seria en la clase... –me confesó, apesadumbrado.

-Disculpa, Syaoran...

La voz que sale de mi garganta sale entrecortada. Quizá se debía al tremendo esfuerzo con el que aguanté el llanto que me provocaron las palabras de Meiling.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakura? ¿Quieres llorar?

Siento que mis ojos están a punto de desbordar en lágrimas, y lo que hago es dirigirle una sonrisa lastimosa a Syaoran.

-Sí quiero, pero no debo.

Los ojos caoba de Syaoran se abren, sorprendidos ante mi respuesta.

-Ya... han sido muchos días de llorar, de lamentarme... Han pasado dos semanas desde que mi madre continúa internada en el hospital. Ella ha mostrado cierta mejoría y la verdad es que no gano nada quedándome triste y llorando en todos los lugares que puedo... He decidido enfrentar de una vez por todas esta situación que, aunque me duele, no puedo remediar con simples llantos.

Syaoran escucha todo atentamente, sin replicar. Al final, sonríe.

-Debo admitirlo, Sakura, eres sorprendente.

Ahora es mi turno de quedarme con los ojos como platos. Y mi reacción típica ante Syaoran se presenta.

_¿SONROJO? ¿LENGUA ENTUMIDA? SI PRESENTAS ESTOS SÍNTOMAS ES SEGURO QUE ERES LA CABEZONA SAKURA KINOMOTO._

-¿Ah, s-sí?

-Tienes esa manía de sonrojarte por todo –admite Syaoran, lanzando una sonora carcajada.

Omito ese comentario debido a todas las implicaciones que analizarlo puede tener en mi compostura.

_¡YA TE DESCUBRIÓ!_

-Así es, Sakura. Eres sorprendente –Para mi sorpresa, su mano acaricia suavemente mi mejilla-. Uhm... hay algo que quisiera decirte... desde hace tiempo...

Los latidos de mi corazón comienzan a arreciar en ritmo, como si un músico en mi interior lo estuviera utilizando para tocar una rumba alocada y desenfrenada. ¿Realmente iba a decir lo que yo estaba pensando?

_¿Y EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO?_

A decir verdad, ni yo misma sé.

-Sakura, yo... te...

-¡AAAAAAAATTTCHUUUUUUÚ!

Syaoran y yo giramos la cabeza exactamente al mismo tiempo, en dirección al sonoro estornudo que se dejó escuchar en todo el recinto. Provenía de unos arbustos cercanos, que comenzaron a moverse por unos segundos y después quedaron inmóviles otra vez.

Puedo notar cómo mi corazón desembocado pasó de un ritmo alocado a un ritmo furioso similar al galopar de un caballo salvaje... con espuma en el ocico, rabioso, y realmente enfermo de ira.

Me encamino rápidamente al lugar donde los arbustos se habían dejado de mover y al hacerlos a un lado descubro dos rostros conocidos, que me sonríen de tal manera que comprendo a todos esos asesinos seriales y su poca compasión hacia las víctimas.

-Hola Sakura... jeje.

Si pudiéramos observar la escena desde la cámara que Tomoyo estaba usando para filmar, habría sido aterradora la manera cómo una rabiosa muchacha de dieciséis años la tomaba entre sus manos y la apagaba de manera abrupta.

_SAKURA, LA DESTRIPADORA._

Casi. De no haber sido por la intervención de Syaoran, de esas dos chicas ya no habrían ni encontrado sus restos.

Sin embargo, es gracioso admitir que el sonrojo explosivo también se había apoderado del rostro de Syaoran, quien aún con las mejillas en un tono carmesí, me despidió, anunciando que esperaba verme el próximo sábado para una clase que estaba seguro que me interesaría mucho.

¿Me pregunto de qué tratará?

El destino de las otras dos fue verdaderamente...

_SANGRIENTO._

No, no fue así. Realmente me enfadé muchísimo con las dos, pero al final de toda la reprimenda no pude aguantarme las ganas de reírme desaforadamente, desahogando todos los sentimientos que tenía atorados en mi pecho. Varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero provenían de la tremenda risa que se había apoderado de mí. Tomoyo y Meiling me observaron por unos instantes, pero después de eso, también se unieron a mis carcajadas.

La verdad es que todo lo que había sucedido alejó por un rato la tristeza que atenazaba mi corazón y éste por fin había encontrado un respiro.

Muchas cosas pueden suceder y el camino puede tornarse confuso, pero Sakura siempre seguirá caminando.

_ASÍ SE HABLA, CABEZONA._

_

* * *

Hola a todos._

_Sí, no tengo el perdón de nadie lo sé, pero quiero admitir que realmente me disculpo por haber dejado esta historia totalmente tirada. Pero como una vez lo prometí, esta historia tendrá su fin, y aseguro que será pronto. _

_Tantas cosas que pasaron, semestres de carrera, altibajos, trabajo, clases, tareas... pero ya finalmente he terminado y me he graduado. Puedo decir que ya soy una profesionista :D Lo malo de esto es que tuve que dejar completamente FFnet, foros, y la escritura que me gusta tanto. Pero realmente no encontraba el tiempo. Ahora ya estoy trabajando, y gracias a que sólo trabajo, carezco de tareas completamente, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para realizar las actividades que tanto me gustan. Y me dije ¿por qué no terminar la historia que tanto me esforcé en construir y que sigue esperando su final? Así que tomé la decisión de concluirla, y con ella seguir escribiendo, una de mis grandes pasiones._

_Estoy muy contenta por poder publicar una nueva actualización, que me costó un poco porque he perdido la práctica en la escritura (escribir la tesis no sirve mucho de práctica :p) También tuve que leer tooooda la historia otra vez para ponerme al corriente, eso fue lo más divertido del asunto, porque me permitió conocer mucho de mí misma y los sentimientos por los que atravezaba en aquellos momentos, los cuales me inspiraban a escribir._

_También fue grato recordar todo el apoyo que me daban uds., mis lectores, para continuar escribiendo y realmente son las verdaderas razones (y las más importantes) del por qué esta historia vuelva a andar en el camino._

_Porque como dijo Sakura, pase lo que pase, seguiremos caminando. Y cómo no, actualizando también._

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron, los que leen y los que leerán. Por ustedes._

_Saludos.  
_


	15. Pay parte 1

**Y para enamorarse, hay pay de queso**

**Capítulo 15**

**Pay**

-Lady Sakura, espere...

Giro mi cabeza hacia donde se sitúaba aquel alto caballero de oscuro cabello castaño, atendiendo a su llamado.

-¿Qué sucede, Sr. Li?

De inmediato, sus ojos color chocolate miran hacia el suelo, en un acto desesperado por huir de los míos. Sus manos comienzan a juguetear con el sombrero que ellas sostenían. La curiosidad emana de mi corazón, preguntándome qué es lo que Syaoran desea decirme.

-Hay un asunto del cual encuentro la suprema necesidad de revelarle; un asunto que he postergado por mucho tiempo, mayor, incluso, de lo que he pretendido. Pero finalmente he sentido que el momento adecuado para hacérselo saber es éste, ninguno más. ¿Tomaría usted en serio las palabras que este humilde caballero pretende dirigirle?

-Por supuesto que he de tomarlas en serio, Sr. Li –respondo, preocupada-. ¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Me basta decir que nos conocemos el suficiente tiempo para no desconfiar de usted. Permítame, por favor, escuchar lo que usted tiene que decirme con tanta urgencia.

Syaoran mira a todos lados excepto a mi rostro, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Dio unos pasos, contrariados, mientras su capa danzaba tras de él. Yo lo sigo observando, sentada en la banca de piedra, cuidando que mi largo vestido no se levante con el viento, expectante a sus palabras.

-Lady Sakura... yo...

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y de repente me encuentro recostada sobre el sillón de la sala, respirando agitadamente. Escucho el ruido de la televisión, en donde se estaba transmitiendo una película de alguna historia de Jane Austen, y recuerdo el sueño que estaba teniendo. Al parecer, me había quedado dormida entre tantos diálogos largos y algo confusos, y fue la causa de mi sueño. Había sido bonito...

-Monstruo dormilón...

Reconozco la voz de mi hermano y miro por encima del sofá. Se encuentra de pie, observándome con mofa. Adivino que él fue quien me despertó. Tomo uno de los almohadones del sillón y lo lanzo directo hacia su rostro. Él lo esquiva con una agilidad impresionante. Claro, el muchacho ha tomado desde la escuela básica muchas clases de tantos deportes que hasta ya perdí la cuenta, y debo decir que es talentoso en cualquiera de ellos.

-Tu agilidad es equivalente a la de un monstruo perezoso y dormilón. He allí mi punto otra vez.

-¡Basta! –grito.

Me levanto malhumorada del sillón, y comienzo a caminar en zancadas hacia la cocina, ignorando lo que mi fastidioso hermano pueda decirme.

-Sakura, ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Qué?

-Que ya se te hizo tarde para ir a la clase de cocina.

Fue como sentir que el corazón y el estómago complotaron de pronto para encogerse al mismo tiempo. Sin decir nada, corro como bala hacia mi habitación, tomo con premura mi bolsa y salgo precipitadamente de la casa. ¡Cómo me pude quedar dormida! Hoy es el día de la clase de cocina con Syaoran.

_SAKURA, PARA TODO TE DEMORAS, MENOS PARA SER UNA TORPE CABEZONA._

Cierto. Tenía que admitir que mi conciencia esta vez tenía razón.

Siempre había sido puntual, pero esta vez no sé qué pasó.

_HABRÁ SIDO QUIZÁ POR HABERTE DESVELADO TODA LA NOCHE PENSANDO EN YA SABES QUIÉN._

Llego al Yecu con el corazón emprendiendo una carrera acelerada de latidos contra mi pecho y con los pulmones a punto de reventar. Por fin alcanzo la puerta donde se lleva a cabo mi clase hacía diez minutos y entro por ella lo más discretamente que puedo, a pesar de mi respiración agitada.

Mis ojos deambulan casi inconscientes por la enorme pieza, escapando de las miradas curiosas que me vieron entrar y buscando por todos lados la mirada severa de Syaoran. Pero no la encontré. Me dirijo casi arrastrándome hacia mi estufa asignada y lanzo la bolsa a un lado de esta. Recargo mi cuerpo sobre la mesa de cortar y exhalo con cansancio el último aliento que me queda. Moriré.

Después de esperar que mi respiración se normalice, busco a Syaoran pero mis ojos no se topan con él. Cuando recupero el habla, pregunto a una de mis compañeras vecinas el paradero de Syaoran.

-No ha llegado –responde-. Cuando entraste, pensamos que era él.

Justo en ese momento, se escucha el abrir de la puerta, y por ella entra Syaoran, jadeando.

-U-una e-enorme disculpa, alumnos –dijo con un hilo de voz-. La-lamento la tardanza.

Lleva el pelo castaño alborotado y las mejillas rojas por la agitación. Una suave cortina de sudor se extiende por su flequillo. Antes de llegar a su escritorio, algunos papeles caen al suelo. Una de las alumnas de las estufas cercanas se aproxima a ayudarle. Él trata de evitarlo, pero agradece al recibir el montón de papeles. Observo toda esa escena, sorprendida. Durante mi apresurado camino al Instituto, pensé que Syaoran ya estaba presente, notando mi ausencia, listo para reprenderme. Que llegara más tarde que yo, era difícil de creer.

_QUIZA TU TORPEZA ES CONTAGIOSA, POBRE CHICO._

Después de recuperar el aliento, como yo lo había hecho hace unos minutos, se dirige a toda la clase, aún con señas de estar avergonzado.

-Bueno –carraspea sonoramente-. Como saben, hemos estado practicando con recetas de postres sencillos, sin embargo, creo que es tiempo que tomemos algo más elaborado. Les entregaré las hojas con la receta que practicaremos el día de hoy.

Syaoran no otorga las hojas a dos compañeros para que las repartieran, como siempre lo acostumbraba, sino que comienza a entregarlas a cada uno personalmente. Cuando llega a donde estaba yo, sonríe misteriosamente y me tiende la hoja. Yo la tomo, algo sonrojada.

_¡CUÁNDO NO!_

Apenas me dispongo a leer el título de la receta, cuando observo una nota escrita a mano en la parte superior derecha de la hoja.

_Tengo una corazonada._

No estoy segura, pero debe ser la letra de Syaoran, porque nadie más las tuvo antes que él. Bueno, quizá solamente la chica que le ayudó a recogerlas cuando cayeron al piso, pero no creo que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pudiera escribir algo y solamente en mi hoja. No, el autor debe haber sido Syaoran.

_DEJA DE HACERTE LA DETECTIVE, PUES NO TE QUEDA._

Ok, consciencia, déjame en paz por una vez en mi vida...

-Pay de queso.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el frente del aula, para mirar a Syaoran, quien hablaba a toda la clase.

-Francamente, la receta es sencilla. La pueden leer en las hojas que les entregué. Sin embargo, les propongo un reto –Hizo una pausa, con suspenso en el aire, que supuse, era intencional. Todos escuchamos atentamente-. Es lo siguiente: quiero que todos se esfuercen por hacer el pay más original de esta clase. Para lograrlo tienen que añadir un detalle en su pay que identifique a cada uno de ustedes, que lo haga diferente y único. El pay más original que resulte tendrá un premio. Así que, ¡a trabajar todos!

Se escuchan murmullos en la clase, y a mí me da un vuelco en el estómago. ¿Un detalle diferente y único...? Me parece muy difícil incluir algo diferente en una receta que apenas estamos aprendiendo.

_ARRUINAR EL PAY DE QUESO Y HACER QUE SEPA A PUTREFACCIÓN, ES LO QUE PODRÍA IDENTIFICARTE SAKURA. Y NO CREO QUE TE CUESTE NADA DE TRABAJO._

Gracias por el apoyo moral incondicional, querida consciencia.

Piensa... piensa... ¿qué podría ser diferente y original en un pay de queso? ¡Rayos! No vengo preparada, ni siquiera conozco otros tipos de pay... Me arrepiento el haber rechazado la idea de comprar aquel libro de repostería que tanto me insistía Meiling.

Observo a todos que se dirigen a las alacenas por los ingredientes para comenzar el pay. Como acostumbro, espero que todos se retiren para ir yo.

¿Qué será una buena idea?

Colocar fruta encima del pay... no, muy común.

Adornar la orilla... quizá, pero no sé cómo manipular la masa para darle una forma especial... Vaya, qué complicado.

De repente, escucho un carraspeo. Alzo la mirada y me topo con unos ojos color chocolate, exquisito, suave y dulce, que me miran, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo va todo? –pregunta.

-B-bien –me limito a contestar. Estaba muy ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de su presencia.

-Claro –contesta Syaoran, al menor indicio de mi parte de continuar la conversación. Mira hacia el piso y, algo incómodo, se marcha mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Derrotada, me dirijo hacia las alacenas, arrastrando los pies. Mientras coloco cada ingrediente que necesito en mi regazo, escucho que algo se cae. Observo el objeto tirado en el suelo, me agacho para tomarlo y descubro que es una lata de cacao en polvo.

Se me ocurre una idea.

_COMO UNA REVELACIÓN MILAGROSA A TU TORPEZA._

Me dirijo apresuradamente a mi estufa con los brazos abarrotados de cosas, y al llegar dejo los ingredientes en mi mesa.

Chocolate. ¡Eso es!

Colocaré un remolino de chocolate en el pay. ¡Será ingenioso! ¡Genial! ¡Fantástico! Y ese remolino terminará en un relleno de chocolate en el centro, ¡simbolizando que mi corazón está lleno del chocolate que la mirada de Syaoran derrama sobre mí cada vez que me mira!

_SAKURA... ¿ESTÁS BIEN...?_

¡Sí! ¡Será la mejor idea que se haya concebido en este Instituto! ¡La más original! ¡SERÉ LA MEJOR!

Después de seguir la receta y añadir mi detalle adicional, termino el pay, sintiéndome absolutamente gloriosa y feliz con mi idea. Aunque es algo cursi, debo admitirlo...

_¿HASTA AHORA TE DAS CUENTA?_

Dejo reposar el pay durante unos minutos, mientras observo a los demás. Ellos también han terminado. Había uno que otro que terminó antes de lo esperado. Pero no me preocupo, confío en que ganaré y Syaoran se sentirá orgulloso de mí. Su corazonada no será en vano.

-De acuerdo –se escucha la voz de Syaoran encima de las conversaciones de varios de mis compañeros-. Supongo que la mayoría habrá terminado de preparar su pay. Es tiempo de que todos lo traigan y lo coloquen en la mesa de enfrente, para evaluarlos.

Llevo mi pay con cautela hacia la mesa que nos indicó Syaoran. Él se dedica a evaluarlos cortando solamente un pequeño pedazo. Cada alumno justifica enfrente de todos la razón del detalle que colocó a su pay.

Es en este momento cuando el estómago me da un vuelco. No pensé que tuviera que decirse la razón por la que añadimos el detalle. ¡Eso implicaría revelar mis sentimientos hacia Syaoran enfrente de toda la clase!

_AY, SAKURITA, COMO SIEMPRE TAN INTELIGENTE._

-Veamos qué tiene Kinomoto aquí –Syaoran corta un pedazo de mi pay y descubre parte del remolino de chocolate que tiene.

Levanta una ceja. No sé cómo interpretar ese gesto. Luego entierra el cuchillo justo en el centro y hace una pequeña abertura. Algunos exclaman un "Wow" de asombro al descubrir el centro de chocolate. Y siento la mirada de Syaoran sobre mí.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta.

Fue como si por un instante olvidara cómo hablar. Mi mente giraba en torno a una posible respuesta que no fuera la verdadera razón por la que cociné el pay de esa manera.

-Esto... me gusta el chocolate... es mi dulce favorito y... por eso lo coloqué en el pay.

Unos segundos de silencio, que para mí parecieron milenios, se hicieron presentes antes de que Syaoran respondiera.

-De acuerdo –Y no dijo nada más.

Se marcha para continuar evaluando los demás pays. Yo la verdad no sé qué pensar.

Creo que terminé siendo la mejor ilusa de la clase al pensar que podía ganar.

_FINALMENTE, ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN ALGO SAKURA._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, por fin llegué con otro capítulo más, introduciendo un poco al final de esta historia._

_Tardé bastante para terminarlo, ya estoy algo oxidada. Aunque creo que es por dejar este relato por tanto tiempo, que las ideas me cuestan más en salir. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estén pendientes a lo que pasará en el próximo. ¿Sakura tendrá razón? ¿O ella ganará? En fin, se acercan sorpresas :)  
_

_¡Saludos a todos y que tengan un buen inicio de semana!  
_


End file.
